Pearlshipping Collection
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: This is a collection of Pearlshipping Ash/Dawn stories. Chapter 12: Dawn sings while making Cookies, leaving the girls curious…
1. Chapter 1: Umbrella of Love

Title: Pearlshipping Collection

Characters: Ash/Dawn Pearlshipping

Rating: Teen/Mature

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Everyone belongs to their own creators.

Summary: This is a collection of Pearlshipping one shot. You can request a plot or theme and I will do my best to put it into a chapter. If you have any requests, just let me know. Remember, only Pearlshipping is allowed as the main couple.

A/N: Song requests are allowed too. Just give me the song, the singer and why you think it suits the couple and I'll do my best to write it up. Pokemon POV of Pearlshipping is also allowed. Other characters can be used.

All disclaimers for plot and song are at the bottom.

Thanks to my beta **Tomboy 601** for betaing my story!

Chapter 1: Umbrella of Love

Chapter Summary: Gotta have a love of rain as May White sings and the lovers have fun.

Warning: Fluff Alert. AU contents

Couples: Ash/Dawn May/Gary tones

There was a club opened in Pastoria City. It had the city buzzing with excitement as, both, residents and tourists visited the club in eager to see what it was like.

The interior of the club was a calm relaxing place. There was a large bar at one end of the club and a large stage at the other end of the club. The club itself was two floors with the balcony overlooking the stage.

There were all different sizes of tables depending on the chairs that surrounded it. There were also wall couches so people were able to sit together to watch the stage or for couples to enjoy the closeness that the club could bring.

The stage itself had long velvet red curtains, matching the interior of the club with the dark brown wood.

The customers were happy to be in somewhere warm and cheerful as the rain continued to pour outside the club as thunder clashed with the lightening. The electricity had been cut off due to the lightening but it was no problem was there were candles on nearly every surface there was, giving the place a calming glow.

The pokemon even found they were having fun, meeting all new types of pokemon and people when the manager stepped onto the stage.

Everyone quieted down as he clapped his hands before he gave them all a bright smile.

"Everyone, welcome to the club 'Ninetales', I am glad to see many of you here but enough about me. I just wanted to let you all know that we have a special visitor today and she will be singing her song. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to…May White!"

Everyone clapped as a shoulder length brunette stepped toward the microphone after the curtains was lifted. She wore an off the shoulder floor length red dress and elbow length red gloves.

The clapping slowed down as the music started up and everyone relaxed into their seats as they allowed the music to wash over them. May closed her eyes as she started singing.

_You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_May be in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

Unknown to them, a couple was enjoying the rain. The girl wore a short pink skirt and a black sleeveless top; she had foregone her shoes in favour of feeling the wet grass under her feet. Her blue hair was loose around her face. She was dancing in the rain, ducking the reaching grasp of her male partner as he tried to catch her.

She would giggle every now and then whenever it seemed like he got closer, she would tease him for a few seconds before dancing out of his reach. Her blue hair glinted under the moonlight that shone, faintly, through the clouds blocking it.

The boy wore blue jeans and a white shirt. He had foregone his body warmer for quicker speed of catching the girl. He had spiky black hair that was free from his hat. He had also foregone his shoes. He was laughing as he tried to catch the girl only to miss whenever she danced out of his reach.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

The girl threw her head back as she spun in a circle, the rain washing down her face as the boy finally caught up with her and wrapped his arm around her waist, spinning her in a circle, causing her to laugh as she wrapped an arm around his neck before he pushed away, grabbing her hand and spun her back into his embrace.

She giggled before he spun her in a circle, back into his embrace and dipped her, her hair almost brushing the grass before he brought her back up. Thunder crashed overhead and the lightening crackled around them.

_These fancy things will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, here for Infinity_

_When the war has took its part_

_When the world has dealt its cards_

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

_Because_

May opened her eyes to face the audience and smiled at them as she continued to sing her song. She had noticed off to the side that a spiky brown haired boy stood. He was watching her with a small smile. May couldn't help smile brighter as she turned back to the audience and noticed that some of the couples had gotten up from their seats and were now dancing in the middle of the floor.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

Outside, the couple was still dancing but this time the boy was chasing the girl once more as she continued to tease, sticking her tongue out as she danced out of her his reach, causing him to mock scowl at her only to end up grinning and laughing as he tried to catch her.

She suddenly stopped in the middle, splayed her arms out and spun in the circle, causing her wet skirt to flare, the puddle to splash and her hair to swing with the movement before she started jumping from puddle to puddles, the water splashing joining in with her laugher.

The boy couldn't help but laugh too as he swooped her up into his arms, causing to squeal with laugher and joy as she wrapped an arm around his neck, clinging onto him as he spun her around.

_You can run into my arms_

_It's okay don't be alarmed_

_Come into me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_So go on and let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because_

The brunette boy nodded his head to the beat as he continued to watch May sing and sway her hips to the beat, lost in her music like she always did. It was her passion, her life, one of the things that made her stand out to him. They had been friends for years, they had always stood by each other side no matter what and it made him happy to see that her dreams has finally come true.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

"I love you, Ash," the girl whispered and Ash grinned.

"I love you too, Dawn," Ash whispered as he leaned down and kissed her. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped one hand into her rain soaked blue hair and the other arm wrapped around her waist as the rain continued to fall around them.

_It's raining_

_Ooh baby it's raining_

_Baby come into me_

_Come into me_

_It's raining_

_Oh baby it's raining_

Everyone applauded while May gave them a short bow before smiling brightly as she headed back behind the curtains.

"That was May White!" The manager told them before he called out the next singer.

"Well done, that was good song," A brunette told May as he helped her pull on her jacket. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks Gary. Is my ride ready?" she asked and Gary Oak nodded as he led the way out of the Club. He opened the umbrella so May could step under it before getting under it himself.

They moved closer to the limo only to stop and smile when they saw a couple in the rain, kissing the night away. May shook her head, amused.

"I see the rain can make you do different things," May said to Gary, who chuckled as he opened the door and helped her though before getting in himself.

The End

Song: Umbrella by Rihanna and Jay-Z – Inspired by dancing in the rain


	2. Chapter 2: Where Ever You Will Go

Chapter 2: Where Ever You Will Go

Chapter Summary: Ash's thoughts on Dawn.

Warning: Character Death

Couples: Ash/Dawn

Ash laid on the hospital bed staring at the white ceiling in a daze. He could feel himself slipping away from reality as the nurses and doctors worked on him. The doctor was saying something, his mouth was moving but Ash couldn't hear him, he was too far away.

Ash couldn't help but let his thoughts drift toward the blue haired girl that he had been travelling with.

_So lately, I've been wondering _

_Who will be there to take my place? _

_When I'm gone, you'll need love _

_To light the shadows on your face _

_If a great wave shall fall _

_It would fall upon us all _

_And between the sand and stone _

_Could you make it on your own? _

She was sitting in the cafeteria, just staring into a cup of coffee. She was just stirring her spoon around the cooling liquid as one hand cupped her chin while staring off into space. Ash sat down across from her. He reached out to her but his hand went through her cheek. Taking his hand back, he noticed that she had turned her head to see Brock walking toward her.

_If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

Ash stood up when he saw Brock kneel down in front of her. Tears began to fill her blue eyes as she shook her head before she bolted up from her seat. The coffee spilled out onto the table, creating interesting patterns but she just ignored it as she brushed past Brock and hurried out of the cafeteria.

Ash looked at Brock only to see that he had his head bowed as he fought to hold back his tears but failed as tear slipped down cheek. Ash reached out and touched Brock's shoulder before leaving the cafeteria, not seeing Brock had turned his head to see who had touched him.

_And maybe, I'll find out _

_The way to make it back someday _

_To watch you, to guide you _

_Through the darkest of your days _

_If a great wave shall fall _

_It would fall upon us all _

_Well I hope there's someone out there _

_Who can bring me back to you _

Misty and May were sobbing as they hugged each other from where they were sitting on the plastic chairs. They couldn't believe this was happening but it was and it wasn't a nightmare.

Delia was standing at the window with a dazed look on her face. She couldn't cry. Professor Oak was standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder as he continued to look through the window too. It was the last thing they had ever expected…it was just meant to be a simple task.

_If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Dawn arrived at the window. She looked in with blank eyes, looking toward Delia; she saw heartbreak in the older woman eyes before she looked away and pushed the swinging doors open to stand next to the only boy who had given her a chance…who had shown her what it was like to love with all your heart.

The nurses and doctors just moved to the sides as they allowed the girl to walk over to their patient. They knew that there was nothing else they could but only pray for a miracle they weren't sure that was going to come.

Dawn reached his body, Ash watched from the corner of his room before he moved closer when he saw that Dawn had bent down. Watching, he saw her place a kiss on his still lips and touched his own when he felt a tingling sensation. Dawn moved her lips to his ear and Ash felt his eyes widen when he heard what she had to tell him.

With a soft sob, Dawn turned on her heels and ran out of the room…away from the dying body of the man she loved.

_Runaway with my heart _

_Runaway with my hope _

_Runaway with my love _

She ran, ran into the rain, thunder and lightening. She ignored everyone calling her name, everyone that tried to pull her back. Ash just followed her wherever she went because that when he knew that he would always follow her…no matter what. That was his job, to protect her and to love her…no matter what.

_I know now, just quite how _

_My life and love might still go on _

_In your heart and your mind _

_I'll stay with you for all of time _

Dawn landed on the grass, near a lake breathing heavily from her running and from holding back her tears, her emotions before she looked out toward the lake only to see a misty figure above it. It hovered for a moment but disappeared when Dawn turned her back on it. No more, she wasn't going to follow them anymore…as far as she was concerned, the world could go to hell for what they have taken from her.

_If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high or down low _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

"Why?! Why did you have to do this?!" Dawn screamed into the night sky as her anger finally burst through the shock that had encased her in an icy shell. "Why did you have to take him away from me?"

Dawn… Ash knelt down in front of her, despite the fact that she couldn't see him.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Dawn whispered as tears finally broke free and ran down her cheeks in rivets. "We were so close…"

I'll always be here, here in your heart. He touched her heart only for Dawn's to look at her chest before looking up in front of her. Ash smiled before he reached over and kissed her softly on the lips.

I love you…never doubt that…

_If I could turn back time _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_If I could make you mine _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Closing his eyes, Ash felt him slip away from reality, away from the pain…away from Dawn.

The End

Song: Where Ever You Will Go by The Calling – this was inspired by a talk between me and my sister.


	3. Chapter 3: If Only Tears Could Bring

Chapter 3: If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

Chapter Summary: Dawn's thoughts on Ash's death

Warning: Characters Death. Set after 'Where Ever You Will Go' Sort of AU.

Couples: Ash/Dawn

It was a sad day for people and pokemon alike as they all made their way through the graveyard. A group of men were carrying the coffin on their shoulders as they led the way over to the grave that the coffin would find itself buried in before the day was over.

Dawn was right behind it, her blue eyes gazing on blankly. A blonde haired boy held her elbow, occasionally giving her concerned looks.

They came to a stop in front of the grave as the priest stepped forward and stood next to the headstone while the men placed the coffin on the levels that would allow the coffin to be lowered.

_How will I start?_

_Tomorrow without you here_

_Whose heart will guide me?_

_When all the answers disappear_

_Is it too late?_

_Are you too far gone to stay?_

_This one's forever_

_Should never have to go away_

_What will I do?_

_You know I'm only half without you_

_How will I make it through?_

Dawn just continued to look at the headstone as tears, silently, dripped down her cheeks. Pikachu was on her shoulder with his brown eyes shimmering with tears. He hadn't died along with his trainer though he wished he could have.

It was a devastating sight watching as Pikachu tried his best to revive Ash in the hospital but it didn't work and only caused Dawn to gather Pikachu into her arms as he broke down in tears.

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

The other pokemon had gone into mourning but it had only fuelled on their ambitions to become the best pokemon a trainer would have been proud to have…the best Ash would have been proud to have.

Dawn had gone to be the best contester and had found herself winning contest after contest since she had thrown all her heart and soul into the trainings then into the contests. In her heart, she was doing it all for Ash and it had helped her to win.

When that was finished, she had taken up on Ash's ambition and started training in battling. The pokemon helped her to gain an edge and soon she found herself being the most sought out trainer by others just to battle her.

She had won the badges and proudly placed them next to a picture of Ash…she had won them for him, to carry on the dream that Ash had always wanted.

_I'd cry you an ocean_

_If you'd sail on home again_

_Wings of emotion_

_Will carry you, I know they can_

_Just light will guide you_

_And your heart will chart the course_

_Soon you'll be drifting_

_Into the arms of your true north_

_Look in my eyes_

_And you will see a million tears have gone by_

_And still they're not dry_

Placing a hand over the swollen bump on her stomach, she felt a wobbly smile cross her face. They had spent one night together and that had resulted in Dawn being pregnant with Ash's child. Delia had been shocked when she found out that Dawn was pregnant but had slowly came round to accept that a part of her son would live on.

Johanna was the first person who had approached Dawn and asked her if she had spent a night with Ash before softly suggesting that Dawn might be pregnant. Dawn had refused at first only to realise that there was a large possibility. Johanna had promised her daughter she would be right by there at Dawn's side, no matter what.

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

Dawn closed her eyes as tear slipped free as she watched the coffin slip down into the ground before people started walking forward and threw dirt and different flowers on top of the coffin before they turned away from the grave, some crying, some shell shocked at losing one of the brightest person in the world.

Dawn was startled when she felt a hand slip into hers and turned her head to see Gary smiling down at her. Dawn smiled back.

Gary had been there for her when Dawn found out that she was pregnant and promised to help her bring her child up knowing who Ash was. Gary had even asked her to marry him but she had refused…Ash would be the only man in her life unless their child was a boy.

_I hold you close_

_And shout the words I only whispered before_

_For one more chance, for one last dance_

_There's nothing that I would not give and more_

Looking at the headstone, Dawn gave a sad smile as she read the writing.

'**Here lies Ash Ketchum, a hero who had saved the world more times than anyone should ask for. Forever in our heart, he will never leave us.**' Dawn was the one who had requested the statement, believing that it fitted Ash perfectly before she turned away and walked over to the cliff that over looked the ocean.

She closed her eyes as she smelt the sea salt air before opening it once more to see the sun slowly setting and a soft smile crossed her face once more as she lifted the red rose that was in her hand.

"I love you Ash," Dawn said, finally bringing herself to say the words, which she had once whispered, out loud.

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

"Goodbye Ash, see you in heaven," Dawn whispered as she pressed a kiss to the red rose and threw it over the edge of the cliff before she turned around and walked away.

"I'll be waiting," a ghostly whisper said as the wind blew against her cheek, much like the way Ash used to brush her cheeks and when her tears fell once more, they were out of happiness.

The End

Song: If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me by Midnight Sons. (This was from the first pokemon movie where Ash died and Pikachu was trying to bring him back).


	4. Chapter 4:Twenty Questions

Chapter 4: Twenty Questions

Chapter Summary: To know someone, you need to ask questions

Warning: Fluff

Couples: Ash/Dawn

"Let's play twenty questions," Dawn Berlitz suddenly asked from where she was leaning against the log, on the grass, in front of the fire.

"Huh?" Ash Ketchum asked as he turned to face the blue haired girl as she stared up at the night sky, her blue eyes reflecting the stars.

"I'm going to bed," Brock suddenly said as he stood up, stretching his arms over his head before gave them a wave. "I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late."

"Night Brock," both of them waved back as Brock ducked into his tent with his pokemon following him so they could get a good night rest.

"Well, do you do want to play twenty questions?" Dawn asked as she shifted so she was facing Ash with her legs curled up next to her. Ash just arched an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to play a game?" Ash asked. Dawn grinned.

"Silly, it's not a game, it's a way of asking people questions. If they feel it's too personal, they can pass it," Dawn told him before tilting her head to the side. "Wanna play?"

"Sure, why not?" Ash said as he shifted on his side to face her. The pokemon were all lying about next to the fire, enjoying the warmth while they snoozed.

"Okay, do you want to go first?" Dawn asked.

"Nah, you go first," Ash said and Dawn nodded as she tapped her chin with her index finger before she smiled.

"Favourite colour," Dawn started.

"Red and Yellow," Ash said. Dawn just shook her head, amused. "You?"

"Different colours, but I prefer light pink and blue," Dawn told him and Ash nodded. "Have you always wanted to be a trainer?" Ash nodded.

"Yeah. Ever since I was a kid, I've always been fascinated with training pokemon and helping them become the best they could," Ash told her. Dawn just smiled as she cupped her chin while placing her elbow on the log. "What about you? Have you always wanted to become a contester?" Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, my mom is my inspiration. She has won so many contest that I just to prove that I can do the same," Dawn told him. Ash nodded in a way that had Dawn curious. "Why do you ask?" Ash looked at her with a teasing grin.

"Oh, nothing…just I can see a potential battler in you," he told her and Dawn smiled shyly. "Have you ever entertained the idea of becoming a trainer? You are very good at battling and I think you could give me a run for my money when it comes to collecting badges." Dawn grinned as she tilted her head slightly.

"Once, when I was younger. I watched this live show of a battle and it was so breath taking. To be the most sought after trainer gives you this rush but I liked contest better," Dawn admitted and Ash nodded.

"Well, if you ever want to change your mind, you know I'm more than willing to help you out," Ash told her and Dawn smiled her thanks.

"Okay, my turn," Dawn spoke up. "How many legendary Pokemon have you seen?"

"I've seen Mew and Mewtwo," Ash told her. Dawn sat up straighter in her seat before she move closer to him as an excited grin crossed her face.

"Is Mew cute that everyone says it is?" Dawn asked. Ash grinned as he typed the name into his Pokedex before handing it over to Dawn.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" Ash asked. Dawn took the Pokedex and gave a small squeal of excitement. "I've also seen Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Latias, Latios and Deoxys."

"Wow, you have seen a lot," Dawn murmured and Ash nodded.

"Have you ever seen a legendary pokemon?" Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, I met Mesprit just before Piplup and I became partners," Dawn told him and Ash nodded.

"Ho-oh was mine and Pikachu's first one," Ash told her and Dawn nodded as she thought up her next line of question before a sly smile crossed her face.

"Have you ever received your first kiss?" Dawn asked, startling Ash into looking at her, stunned.

"What?!" Ash stammered. Dawn just tilted her head, waiting for an answer before Ash sighed. "On the cheek or on the lips?"

"Both," Dawn replied.

"I got a kiss on the cheek by a girl called Melody. I met her a while ago on my trip. On the lips, not yet," Ash told her and Dawn nodded. "How about you?" Dawn looked at him, shocked for she grinned shyly.

"Kenny kissed me on the cheek. He was actually aiming for my lips but I turned my head at the last minute," Dawn admitted. Ash arched an eyebrow, wanting to find out why but it wasn't his turn.

"Did you ever fancy any of the girls you travelled with or met on your travels?" Dawn asked. Ash sat back as he thought about it with a soft frown.

"Well…I did find Melody attractive and I know that Annabel has a crush on me or so Brock keeps telling me but I think I did have a crush on May once but that kinda faded when she left to follow another contester," Ash told her before shrugging and pinned her a look. "Why did you turn your face away when Kenny tried to kiss you?" Dawn sighed.

"I like Kenny, he's my best friend, obviously but…it didn't feel right for him to kiss me to be honest, I guess I always wanted my first kiss to be with someone else…someone who hasn't been there for me since childhood," Dawn explained. Ash nodded in understanding. "Do you know who your father is?" Ash just stared at her for a short moment before he looked away.

"Yeah, I do. My mom told me when I was seven because I was upset that there was a father and son day at school and the kids made fun of me because I didn't have a dad with me. She told me the whole truth about him," Ash said as he looked off into the distance. Pikachu had lifted his head from his paws when he heard Ash talk about his father. Ash shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. He looked toward Dawn. "How about you?" Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, my mom told me about him. He ran out on her when she found out that she was pregnant and she brought me up on her own. From what I gathered, he is a gym leader," Dawn explained and Ash nodded in understanding before Dawn decided to change tracks.

"Is there a pokemon you want to see in your life time?" Dawn asked. Ash sat back as he thought about it and grinned.

"I wouldn't mind seeing a Dialga," Ash told her and Dawn nodded. "Have you ever thought about whom you want your first kiss to be with?" Ash asked. Dawn blushed slightly as she nodded.

"Yeah," she told him. "Do you always save the world?" Ash laughed slightly.

"Not all the time, I mean, it's not like every team is trying to bring the end of the world," Ash explained. "Just some time when it really needs human and pokemon help." Dawn nodded. "Who do you want to be your first kiss?" Dawn rolled her eyes in amusement but couldn't help the soft blush that covered her face. She mumbled under her breath, one that had Ash leaning in closer. "What was that?" Dawn covered her face with her hands.

"You," she said a little bit louder, shocking Ash and causing Pikachu to drop his head to the ground so that no one would notice that he was watching them before he gave a sleepy smile.

"Why?" Ash asked but Dawn shook her head, indicating it was her turn for questions.

"Do ever think about the future after you complete the battles?" Dawn asked. "Do you ever see yourself becoming a gym leader or do you think you'll find a new challenge?" Ash sat back, still stunned over Dawn's confession and over the new question.

"To be honest…sometimes," Ash admitted. "I mean, I don't know what I will do but the thought of becoming a gym leader does seem kinda cool but they usually just have one type pokemon while I prefer a mixture. I'd probably would find another new challenge to tackle…maybe contests," he shot Dawn a teasing look as she shot him a mock glare before slapping his arm.

"Go and find your own, that is mine," she teasingly scolded him before she giggled and looked over to the fire while Ash licked his bottom lip, suddenly nervous over her confession before he decided to take a plunge.

"Can I be your first kiss?" Ash blurted out, causing Dawn to look at him, shocked.

"What?" Dawn asked and Ash grinned.

"Can I be your first kiss?" Dawn gave a soft smile.

"Only if I can be your first kiss too," Dawn told him. Ash grinned broader as he moved in closer. Dawn's eyes slid close when she felt Ash brush his lips against hers.

Ash pulled away and Dawn opened her eyes. He could see the pleading in her eyes and he leaned back, this time pressing his lips against hers harder. Dawn let out of soft moan as a hand cupped his cheek. Ash shifted in closer, wrapping an arm around her waist as her hand slid from his cheek and around his neck.

Ash flicked his tongue over her bottom lip before running the tip over the rim, pleading for her to open. Dawn obliged before letting out a groan of pleasure as Ash's tongue slid over hers, encouraging her to explore and play with his.

Soon, the need for air started screaming in their brains and they slowly pulled apart, almost reluctantly to relinquish the kiss when they sat back, breathless and dazed.

"Wow," Dawn whispered and Ash grinned.

"I think we need to play Twenty Questions more these days," Ash told her. Dawn just rolled her eyes but giggle at the same time as Ash took her lips into his once more.

The End

Inspired by the nagging feeling that Dawn would suggest playing 'Twenty Questions'.


	5. Chapter 5: A Year Ago

Chapter 5: A Year Ago

Chapter Summary: Dawn with her baby. (This is set after If Only Tears Could Bring You Back)

Characters: Ash/Dawn

Warning: Still a character death but there is one more death.

Dawn hummed to herself as she moved back and forth in the spacious room. The top part of the walls was a light blue colour, the colour of the sky, with clouds and the sun. The bottom half were green indicating the grass with different pokemon painted on the walls, all in various poses.

_Another year older _

_A little bit stronger _

_A little bit wiser than a year ago today _

_Looking over my shoulder _

_I was so much younger then _

_I can't believe what happened _

_A year ago today _

It had been year since Ash had died. At time, she couldn't believe how fast life actually had gone by but she knew it was down to her little bundle of joy. Smiling, Dawn moved over to the light brown cot and looked down to see the baby gurgling as he played with his foot.

_And I just can't forget about it _

_It wouldn't mean a thing _

_You went away _

_A year ago today _

_Another year gone by _

_Oh the tears have run dry _

_Life seemed so unkind _

_A year ago today _

He shifted brown eyes, eyes so much like his father, up to meet hers before giving a small grin. Dawn smiled back as she leaned down and picked up the baby, holding him close as she breathed in the baby scent of him before she moved over to the rocking chair and sat down on it.

The window was open as the sun was slowly setting, washing the room in a fiery glow. The flowers were in bloom outside the window, sending sweet smell into the room as Dawn shifted the baby so she could see him clearly.

_And I just can't understand it _

_And I don't think I ever will _

_You went away _

_A year ago today _

_And I just can't understand it _

_And I don't think I ever will _

_You went away _

_A year ago today _

His hair was so much like his father, sticking up at all ends but it was her colour, albeit a bit darker. When he smiled, it was looking into _his_ face. Dawn closed her eyes briefly as she felt the pain shoot through her heart over Ash never being able to see his son, to be able to hold his son.

"Josh, my little baby," Dawn whispered as she brought Josh up and kissed his little chubby cheek, causing Josh to giggle before she settled him into her arms and rocked him, humming once more a song she had heard on the radio.

_And how many times have I questioned myself _

_What more could I do _

_And how many times did I fool myself _

_Over you oh yeah _

_You've gotta pick yourself up, _

_Take another look _

_And dust yourself off cause life's too good, _

_I'll say it to myself and I'll say it again _

_Love will never end _

He was there in the room, his back against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. His black hair swaying slightly due to the wind but the smile had never left his face. He knew that he should be waiting in heaven but when he heard her screaming his name as she gave birth, he couldn't help but be there to see his child being born.

He only wished that he was still alive but he knew it was futile to wish, what's done was done and could not be changed but it didn't mean he still couldn't watch over the ones he loved.

_And though we're so far apart _

_You're forever in my heart _

_Another year older _

_A little bit stronger _

_On this anniversary _

_You're watching over me _

'Josh' Ash thought before he chuckled and shook his head as he watched as Dawn stood up, cradling the now sleeping child before she moved over to the cot to lay the baby in his bed. She had alternated between his name and Johanna, for the mother who had died of a heart attack just shortly after the baby had been born.

Ash couldn't help but rub a hand over his heart as he felt the pain shot through him at that. He hated that Johanna had died before she had even had the chance to hold her grandson but knew that his mother had been right there at Dawn's side no matter what.

_You went away _

_A year ago today _

_You went away _

_A year ago today_

Looking up, he saw that Dawn had pressed a kiss to Josh's cheek before she straightened up and looked in his direction. A faint smile, one filled with love and happiness, crossed her face.

"I love you Ash," she told him before she closed the windows and left the room, making sure the door was opened a crack.

Ash just grinned; Dawn wasn't the type to let Death get in the way of seeing him when she needed him before he moved over to look at his son, who was sleeping peacefully.

Unable to help himself, he reached down and touched Josh's cheek.

"And I love you too…more than words could ever describe," Ash whispered back before he faded softly out of view.

The End

Song is A Year Ago by Delta Goodrem.

It is actually you ran away but as Ash didn't run away, he left, I changed it.


	6. Chapter 6: A Merry Xmas

Chapter 6: A Merry Xmas

Chapter Summary: Ash and Dawn meet a surprise under at Mistletoe

Warning: PG-13, fluff, boy on boy kiss.

Couples: Ash/Dawn Brock/Nurse Joy

Notes: Yes, I know it's not Christmas so deal.

There were soft giggles before a hushing sound cut through the giggles.

"We need to be quiet," a male voice whispered as his brown eyes darted from each side. "We can't afford them to be suspicious." He popped his head over the counter to reveal spiky brown hair.

"You shouldn't have bumped your head if you didn't want me to giggle," a blue eyed female reminded as she popped her head up next to the man. She had pink hair that was curled up at the side and a white nurse hat on with a blue cross decorating the middle.

"If you hadn't tickled my side, I wouldn't have bumped my head," he reminded her. She covered her mouth as she fought back her giggles only for some of them to slip out when the man rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Why are we doing this?" she asked and the man sighed.

"Because the two of them are driving me insane with their sexual tension – I swear, if you were to look up in the dictionary and looked at the words 'sexual tension', you would see their pictures next to it," the man muttered, causing more giggled from the woman.

"Oh Brock, you are such a romantic," she told him with a dreamy smile. Brock just looked at her, confused and she sighed before shaking her head. "You are willing to help your friends figure out their feelings for each other…that's romantic."

"Of course I am, Nurse Joy," Brock told her before he took one of her hands into his. "When I'm with you, I just want everyone else to be happy…just like I am!"

"Oh…Brock!" she sighed and Brock smiled as he moved in closer and gave her a gentle kiss only for a clatter to interrupt them and they jumped up from behind the counter.

"Stay where you are!" Brock shouted, pointing an index finger toward the doorway.

"We have you!" Nurse Joy shouted, also with an index finger pointing toward the doorway.

"You are not going anywhere!"

"Not unless you kiss!"

"And admit your feelings for each other!" Nurse Joy and Brock said together only to meet bewildered eyes standing in the doorway.

"Have you seen Brock anywhere?" a blue haired female asked from where she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a white fluffy towel that hung low on her chest and high on her thighs. She rubbed her wet blue hair with another towel as her blue eyes landed on a dark haired male lying on the bed.

His dark eyed roved over to hers only for him to still when he saw what she was dressed in and arched an eyebrow before a sly smile crossed his face as he allowed his eyes to travel up from her pink painted toenails and upward, lingering on some areas, before he reached her amused blue eyes.

She gave him a sly smile as she turned her body to the side. "Like what you see?" She asked. The boy just grinned wider as he got up onto his knees and crawled over the bed until he reached the edge.

He wore just his blue jeans, having stripped his top off earlier and slipped his trainers off, giving the girl a fine view of his chest. He got up into his knees before allowing one hand to reach out and, gently, grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her over to him.

"When do I not?" he asked in a husky whisper as he, gently, tugged her down for a kiss. Their lips brushed against each other before the girl pulled away abruptly, causing the boy to lean forward, trying to keep their lips together.

"Uh huh, not now Ash," the girl told him with a wagging finger, scolding him. "Brock could come in at any moment and that would ruin the fun."

"Oh come on Dawn," Ash whined as he reached out to grab her again only for Dawn to dance out of his reach.

"You made the rules Ash, you didn't want anyone to know about us," Dawn reminded and Ash sighed.

"That's only due to J, Team Rocket and Team Galactic, I care about you too much to see you in danger because of me," Ash reminded. Dawn just shrugged as she moved over to the bathroom door. "Beside, I'm pretty sure that Brock will be busy with Nurse Joy for the rest of the night – he plans on taking her out on a midnight walk along the lake under the full moon." A sly smirk curled Ash's face, one that sent bolts of lust shooting through Dawn as she took in his bad boy image and silently cursed herself for ever telling him that Ash looking bad was such a turn on for her…he used it to his advantage too many times.

"Well," Dawn fiddled with the top of the towel and shot Ash a shy look. "If you really want me…you're gonna have to catch me," with that, Dawn dropped the towel, completely baring herself to her boyfriend before she hurried into the bathroom with a giggle.

"Oi! That's not fair!" Ash complained as he scrambled off the bed and stumbled over to the bathroom door, trying to strip himself of his jeans as he went.

He finally got naked before he hurried into the bathroom and slammed the door shut before there was a giggle then faint moans of pleasure.

Two hours later, Ash and Dawn made their way down the stairs of the hotel part of the pokemon centre toward the reception area.

"Hm, do you think Brock might be in the reception?" Dawn asked.

"I think so, he mentioned that he had something to do, something about helping Nurse Joy out so I think he should still be there," Ash told her and Dawn nodded.

"Do you think we would be able to tell everyone about our relationship?" Dawn asked and Ash nodded.

"Yeah, once everything had settled down and no one is trying to kill me, I'm shouting it from the rooftop and I would kick Conway's ass for flirting with you, not to mention Kenny getting jealous of us and Paul keep sending you those looks," Ash muttered. Dawn just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, softly. Ash groaned as he wrapped an arm around her waist as Dawn broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"You know I don't care about Conway or Kenny and I most certainly do not give a damn about Paul…I love you and only you," Dawn promised him before smirking. "Beside, the sex is too damn good that there's no way I'm giving you up without a fight." Ash just chuckled as he nipped her bottom lip before she pulled away completely and led the way into the reception only to stop in a stunned shock.

Ash almost bumped into her back due to her abrupt stop and looked over her shoulder with a curious look only for an amused smirk to cross his face. Now…it looks like Christmas just might be exciting after all.

A purple haired male in a purple top and blue trouser stood in the doorway with a blonde haired boy with brown eyes. They were looking toward Brock and Nurse Joy; the latter had her hand over her mouth in shock, while Brock just mouthed soundless.

"What's going on?" Ash heard Dawn ask as she moved in closer.

"Why don't you ask them?" Kenny muttered, gesturing his head over to the duo who were still stunned.

Something caught Ash's eyes and he felt an amused smile light up his face only for get a jab in the ribs from Dawn's elbow. She shot him an amused scolding look, she had seen the same thing but was trying not to laugh…she couldn't laugh, that was just plain rude.

"Brock? Nurse Joy?" Dawn asked and Nurse Joy snapped out of her stunned shock and turned to face Ash and Dawn with a desperate pleading look on her face for them to understand.

"Brock was just trying to do a romantic thing. He was tired of you denying your feelings for each other so we rigged the Mistletoe above the doorway but those two came through first and now they can't leave unless they kiss!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Ash snickered only to grunt when he felt Dawn elbow him once more.

"Jeez Dawn, if you love me, you wouldn't abuse me," Ash muttered under his breath, Dawn just rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

"We are not kissing!" Paul and Kenny stated together.

"This is gold, man, I so have got to record this," Ash muttered as he fussed around with his mobile that his mother had sent him as a Christmas present. She had complained that her son rarely kept in contact and decided that there should be an easier way and came up the mobile.

Ash had enjoyed his present that much that he had plenty of pictures of Dawn stored away for his eyes only. Dawn had reluctantly agreed to pose for him after a few kisses only to find that she had enjoyed the experience, providing that she did have Ash's 100 percent honesty that no one else would see the pictures but him.

"Ash! Ketchum!" Dawn, Paul and Kenny scolded together before Dawn shook her head, sighing.

"I'm sorry guys but Nurse Joy is right, you can't get under a mistletoe without kissing, it's bad luck," she told them. "Beside, you only just need to kiss each other on the lips."

Kenny and Paul looked at each other with distaste before they looked at Dawn with a pleading look but she just shrugged, telling them her hands was tied and there was nothing she could do, it was all up to them.

"Fine," Kenny muttered as he and Paul turned to face each other and counted to three before Kenny leaned in and kissed Paul squarely on the lips.

There was a bright flash of light and everyone turned to see Ash pulling his phone down and grinning brightly at the obvious memento he had received.

"Alright!" He cheered. Dawn covered her mouth to hold back her laughers while Kenny and Paul wiped at their mouth, trying to banish the kiss into nothing.

"Ketchum!" Paul and Kenny started forward with a warning look in their eyes, one that had Ash slipping his phone into his pocket and wrapping arm around Dawn's waist before looking toward Brock, deciding that it was time to reveal a little surprise of his.

"Oh…and Brock?" Ash asked. Brock turned to look at him in time to see Ash grinned. "If you wanted me to kiss Dawn, all you had to do was ask." With that, he leaned in and kissed Dawn, hot and hard.

Dawn groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, startled and pleased that their relationship was now out in the open before Ash pulled away, leaving Dawn dazed with lust and pleasure before he winked at Brock, who was now staring at them opened mouth along with Paul and Kenny. Nurse Joy just clapped her hand in happiness.

"Merry Christmas," Ash told Brock before he led the way back up the stairs so he and Dawn could have another private Christmas to themselves.

The End

Inspired by a Bones Episode (Christmas)


	7. Chapter 7: A Happy New Year

Chapter 7: A Very Happy New Year

Chapter Summary: At the stroke of midnight, you must kiss the person close to you.

Warning: Fluff

Couples: Ash/Dawn Pikachu/Buneary Brock/Nurse Joy

"Argh!" a female screamed as hands clutched her blue hair at her temples, her blue eyes wide with disbelief as she continued to stare at a calendar that was on the wall of the room that she was staying in. "This is impossible!"

"Huh?" a spiky black haired boy fell out of his bed with a loud thud, startled at the girl's shouts.

"Pika," the yellow mouse Pikachu said sleepily as he lifted his head from his paws from where he was lying on the bed. He looked over to the side to see the boy pop his head from the ground, rubbing his head as he looked over at the bed toward the girl.

"Oh! Are you okay Ash?" the girl turned away from the calendar, momentarily forgetting her panic.

"Fine, fine," Ash muttered as he climbed back onto his bed, stifling a yawn as he looked at her once more. "What's the problem Dawn?" Dawn's blue eyes lit up with panic once more.

"It's New Year Eve!" she told him. "I can't believe we have been so busy that we never noticed it coming up!"

"Oh, is that all?" Ash asked before he lay back down on the bed, closing his eyes.

"Ash Ketchum!" Dawn snapped, startling him awake once more and he sat up in bed and looked at Dawn with wide brown eyes. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah," Ask replied, sleepily. Dawn arched an eyebrow as she waited for him to repeat what she had told him, causing Ash to blanch when he realised that he had been caught out. Dawn gave a short nod with an 'hmph' noise as she glared at him.

"It's New Year Eve," Dawn repeated. Ash just stared at her before it sunk into his brain and his eyes widen in disbelief.

"What?!" Ash demanded as he scrambled off the bed, nearly tripping over the covers in his haste before he reached the calendar and saw the red circle around the date before looking at his watch to ensure it was the same date. "Where the hell did the time go?!" Ash shouted.

"Don't ask me, I just found out today," Dawn muttered before she and Ash shared a look before they both sighed.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at the calendar before looking at them both with a puzzled expression before he shrugged and curled back up in his spot to get some more sleep.

"We'd better go and see Nurse Joy about this," Ash told Dawn as he hurried into the bathroom to get washed and changed. Dawn had already had her shower and gotten dressed when she had woken up.

"Pikachu…" Dawn ran a hand over Pikachu's back, trying to lull him back out of his sleep.

"Pika," Pikachu turned onto his side, unwilling to wake up from his sleep. Dawn bit her bottom lip to prevent her laughers from escaping at how cute Pikachu was being.

"Come on Pikachu, you can get some sleep later tonight, you need to get up now," she scratched his ears. Pikachu opened his eyes slightly as a dreamy look crossed his face. Dawn pulled her hand away, startling Pikachu who had moved his head to follow her hand in hope she would could continue to scratch him.

Dawn giggled when he stumbled slightly before opening his eyes all the way to see Dawn smiling down at him before she rubbed his head. "You really are cute." She got up from the bed just as Ash came through from the bathroom freshly showered and in his normal clothes.

"We ready?" Ash grabbed his hat and pulled it on over his wet hair. Dawn nodded as Pikachu jumped up into Ash's shoulder and all three of them made their way out of their room only to walk into a mad rush.

A man pushed Dawn out of the way so he could hurry down the stairs. Dawn stumbled before Ash caught her just as more people came rushing down the corridor.

"Whoa," Ash yanked Dawn back before she could get knocked over before sighing. "I guess we're not the only one who's worrying about New Years Eve." Dawn and Ash took in the sight of everyone rushing about to get the centre set up for the party.

Nurse Joy was rushing about with a harassed look on her face before she spotted the two of them standing in the corner.

"Oh, can you two help me out please?" she gestured to the boxes that were in her hands. "I need to get the signs up." Ash and Dawn moved over to her and took the boxes from her before she led them over to the Pokemon Centre where they could help her finish off decorating the centre for the party.

"You forgot too?" Dawn inquired when they reached the Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Yes, I had been so busy with the pokemon that I realised that New Year Eve was sneaking up on us last night, needless to say, it caused a bit of a panic as I called up the people in the town to remind them," Nurse Joy explained as they reached the counter, causing Ash and Dawn to place the boxes on the counter and she opened the boxes. "Okay, can you please pin these banners up?" she handed the banners to Dawn, who nodded and walked over to a wall. "And could you please string them over the doors and windows?" she handed the lights to Ash, who took them and moved over to the door.

She had grabbed some more decorations and started decorating the counter with the Pokemon cleaning up the room. They worked steadily for a few hours before Nurse Joy took a step back and wiped a sweat from her forehead before a bright smile crossed her face at seeing the room decorated and knew that the party area was nearly finished.

"Thanks for your help," she told Ash and Dawn, who waved it off. Nurse Joy was about to say something when there was a faint beeping sound, causing her to walk over to the computer before she turned to face Ash once more.

"Ash, you have a call," Nurse Joy spoke up. "It's from a man named Brock."

"Okay, thanks," Ash walked over to the computer with Dawn beside him where they saw a spiky brown hair man on the other side of the screen with a bright smile on his face. In the background, they could see people rushing about as they tried to get things ready for the party.

"Hey guys! Happy New Year Eve!" Brock cheered causing Ash and Dawn to grin.

"Hey Brock, same to you," Ash told him.

"How are you doing?" Dawn asked. Brock grinned.

"Fine, Nurse Joy is getting ready to set up the party tonight for New Years Eve – is Nurse Joy doing the same over there?" Brock asked and Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, everyone is rushing about to get everything ready, guess we weren't the only one who was shocked to remember that it was New Years Eve," Dawn told him and Brock grinned.

Brock had left Ash and Dawn to their travelling when he had fell in love with Nurse Joy at one of the Pokemon Centre and she had admitted that she had the same feelings for Brock. Brock, unwilling to leave Nurse Joy, had told Ash and Dawn to go on as he wanted to stay with Nurse Joy.

"Same here, Nurse Joy almost had a heart attack when she realised the date before rushing all over the place to get things set up. Same thing is happening with May and Misty, we all had been so busy," Brock explained.

"How is May and Misty?" Ash asked and Brock nodded.

"They're fine. May is practicing for a new contest, she is with Brendan; both of them had met up during her travels. Misty is with Gary in Pallet Town, Gary had asked for her help with a water pokemon that had been stranded on the beach," Brock explained, Ash nodded.

"I'm glad that they are okay," Ash told him before Brock looked over his shoulder, obviously been called.

"Look, I have to go. Nurse Joy needs me help with a sign," Brock told them as he turned back to face them. "Remember, you need to kiss the person next to you when the clock strikes midnight!" with that, the computer switched off and Brock's face was gone from the screen.

"What did he mean by that?" Ash wondered to himself before he looked at his watch. "We'd better get ready; the party will start in an hour." Dawn nodded as they all made their way up the stairs to their room.

Forty-five minutes later, Ash was resting his back against the wall as he waited for Dawn to finish getting ready. He was wearing his blue jeans, his hat and a black leather jacket. Dawn had mentioned that she liked seeing him in a leather jacket after the incident with an Electrike and he had bought the jacket on a whim when they had gone shopping.

Sighing to himself, he lifted his watch before looking at the closed door once more.

"Are you ready Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Dawn came out of the room dressed in blue jeans, a pink cardigan and a black jacket with a fur hood. She also wore her pink boots. Her hair was freed from her hat and clasps for the night.

Ash couldn't help but smile at the cute sight she made as she buttoned up her jacket and pulled her gloves on. She looked up at him with excitement clear in her eyes. "Are you ready?" Ash nodded and they both made their way down the stairs and into the main reception of the Pokemon Centre.

Nurse Joy was dressed in her normal nurse outfit and she smiled brightly when she saw them.

"Hello, the party is over at the water fountain, just follow the lights," she told them. They nodded as they made their way out of the Pokemon Centre only for Dawn to gasp when she saw the lights had lit up the pathway over to the fountain which was a glowing blue colour. There were bins of fires carefully placed so it would help people stay warm. There were long tables filled with drinks and food.

"Wow," breathed Dawn. Ash nodded in agreement while all the pokemon inched closer to the centre, curious at all the new things with Ash and Dawn following them as they took in the sight before they came to a stop.

Despite the cold, people were having fun as there was a band playing music and people dancing. There was a lot of chattering as people met up with people they hadn't seen in a while or just catching up on the latest.

The pokemon decided to explore the area to see everything with Ash and Dawn hanging back, watching them with small smiles on their faces. It was nice to see the Pokemon all excited before Dawn gave a soft sigh and rested her head on Ash's shoulder.

Ash tensed slightly at his before he relaxed and wrapped an arm around her waist, causing Dawn to smile slightly as she watched Nurse Joy move about, making sure the Pokemon were all happy and that the people were all bundled up properly before she took her spot on the stage.

The microphone whined as she picked it up and attracted everyone's attention. Nurse Joy gave them all a bright smile.

"Welcome to Veilstone Town New Year Party!" Everyone cheered as they clapped and raised their cups. "We have a band here who will be playing music, we have stalls filled with different things and we have games so enjoy tonight!"

The rest of the night was a blur as everyone had so much fun. Dawn cheered as Ash knocked over the cones before winning a stuffed Vulpix before he handed it to Dawn, who grinned as she took the toy into her arms.

Dawn had gotten Ash a black and red wristband that had a Pikachu on it. Ash had liked it before strapping it onto his wrist before they had moved onto another stall. The Pokemon had delighted in seeing all the stuffed toys and food. Pikachu had delighted in over having ketchup, one that had Dawn giggling with amusement and Ash slapping a hand over his eyes.

Soon, it was time for the count down and everyone moved to the centre of the street to watch the fireworks explode in the sky. Ash and Dawn had taken their seat on the water fountain edge.

"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven!" The crowd began to count down while Ash turned to look at Dawn only to smile slightly when he saw her eyes reflecting the fireworks that was now lighting up the sky.

"Six…Five…Four!" Dawn turned to face Ash with a bright smile on her face only for their eyes to meet and their smiles to slowly fade.

'Remember – at midnight, you have to kiss the person next to you!' Brock's voice called through their minds as Ash's eyes dropped down to Dawn's lips only to darken more when he saw her lips part and her tongue swipe over her bottom lip.

"Three…Two…One! Happy New Year!" the crowd shouted before cheering as they turned to kiss their partners.

"Happy New Year, Dawn," Ash whispered as he leaned in and Dawn smiled.

"Happy New Year, Ash," she closed her eyes as Ash's lips brushed against hers. Ash moved in closer and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped an arm around his neck and her other hand rested on his shoulder as Ash deepened the kiss.

"Bun," Buneary leaned in and pressed a kiss on Pikachu's cheek, causing a faint blush to cross his nose before he gave Buneary a shy smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Pika," Pikachu leaned in and pressed a kiss to Buneary's cheek, causing her to blush as she gave Pikachu a shy smile as they both continued to stare at each other before Pikachu reached out and took Buneary's hand into his.

Ash and Dawn slowly parted with Ash resting his forehead against Dawn before he grinned.

"This is turning out to be a good year," Ash told her. Dawn grinned as well as she looked up to his eyes.

"I think so," Dawn agreed before Ash leaned back down and took her lips back into his just as more fireworks exploded into the sky.

The End

Inspired by New Year


	8. Chapter 8: A Reunion We Go!

Chapter 8: A Reunion We Go

Chapter Summary: Every heads back to Pallet Town for a reunion. What secrets are revealed?

Warning: Slight bashing – not a lot! Future Fic

Couples: Ash/Dawn May/Brendan slight Ash/Misty.

"Hm, this is interesting," a red haired female murmured to herself as she peered at a letter more closely. She was currently making her way into the kitchen while flicking through the pile of letters that she had got only to notice one she didn't recognise.

She placed the rest of the letters onto the counter before pouring the hot water into her cup and stirred the mixture before heading over to the counter and sat down. She took a careful sip of her hot chocolate before she opened the letter.

**We wish to welcome you to Pallet Reunion Day where everyone gets to meet up with everyone they have lost contact with or haven't seen each other in a while. The Reunion will be for a day but everyone is welcome to stay as long as they wish.**

"A reunion, that would be great," Misty said as she placed the letter down and cupped both of her hands around her cup as she thought to herself. "It would be nice to meet Ash again." A smile crossed her face as she looked over at a picture of Ash, herself and a tall tanned man with brown hair and eyes in the photo-frame sitting on the mantel above the fireplace.

Ash Ketchum yawned as he stretched his arms over his head as he made his way down the stairs of his old house. He was dressed in grey joggers that hung loose on his hips while he made his way into the kitchen, smiling when he saw his mother standing at the cooker.

"Hello sweetheart," Delia greeted her son; she pulled away from the cooker after sliding the breakfast onto the plate and set it on the table, with a kiss to his forehead. Ash grinned as he scratched his chest; he placed a kiss on his mother's cheek before sitting down at the table and tucking into his breakfast. "Did you have a good sleep?" Ash nodded.

"Yeah though it was weird being in my old bed after so many years," Ash told her. Delia smiled.

"Yeah, I bet it was," she told him, dryly.

"Pika," Pikachu hopped up onto the table, causing Delia to chuckle as she reached out and scratched his ears.

"How is Dawn?" Delia asked and Ash grinned.

"Great, she is planning on coming down either tonight or tomorrow, it depends on her schedule," Ash told her. Delia nodded as she continued to look at her son.

"What is this surprise that you have for me? I have been racking my brains but I can't seem to have a solid feeling," Delia told him. Ash chuckled as he took a sip of his drink before shaking his head.

"Mum, it will be revealed in time. Dawn wants to be here when I tell you," Ash told her. Delia eyed her son critically for a moment before she nodded.

"Okay sweetie," she sighed and turned back to Pikachu, who was cooing contently. Ash just smiled to himself as he turned back to his breakfast. He couldn't wait till Dawn came up tonight and he couldn't wait to see his mother's face when they told her the news.

Misty could barely control her excitement and happiness from where she was standing in the big hall of the Gym in Pallet Town. The town had decided that the Gym would have been a good place to hold the Reunion because it was the only place large enough, other than the lab, to hold everyone.

Misty was dressed in a black floor length dress and her hair was now hanging loose and straight, curving around her shoulders. The dress was held up with two simple straps, the front brushed the top of her breasts and she was wearing black shoes. Looking around, she saw May was there with Brendan, a boy from May's home town. She was wearing a floor length dress that was held up by off the shoulder straps and her brown hair was out of its usual style and pinned up in a messy style with stands framing her delicate features.

Misty couldn't help but smile when she saw May laugh at something Brendan has told her. The two of them had gotten together after meeting up again. Misty was happy for her friend. She knew that people had thought May and Drew was going to get together and they did, for a short time till they realised that they were only attracted to each other physically rather than emotionally.

Ash made his way into the Gym, marvelling over the changes of the gym before he looked around. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a white shirt that was left unbuttoned at the throat and the sleeves were rolled up. He smiled when he caught sight of May before a flash of red hair caught his attention and he turned to see one of his oldest friends was hanging near the drink section.

"Misty?" Ash asked. Misty turned and smiled brightly when she saw Ash.

"Hey Ash, I'm glad to see you again," Misty told him and Ash grinned.

"Glad to see you too, how have you been?" Ash asked. Misty shrugged.

"Same old, same old. How about you? I heard you became a Master trainer," Misty told him. Ash grinned as they made their way over to one of the tables and sat down.

"Yeah, I had some good encouragement and finally won the battles," Ash told her with a bashful smile. Misty nodded.

"What are you up to now?" Misty asked.

"I've opened a trainer school," Ash told her. Misty looked at him, startled.

"You're the headmaster of the trainer school?" Misty asked, shocked and Ash laughed.

"Yeah, unbelievable isn't it? But I had learned so much during my travels that I decided why not. At least this way it will help people decide what they want to do. Dawn had problems with Contests and more than once she had thought about becoming a trainer but she stuck it out. There have been occasions where people don't know what they want to do and this will give them a way to find out," Ash explained. Misty nodded.

"I saw that Dawn became a championed Coordinator," Misty told him and Ash gave her a proud smile.

"She was fantastic, wasn't she?" Ash asked. Misty arched an eyebrow.

"You were there?" Misty asked and Ash nodded.

"Yeah, I found out that it was her big chance and I wanted to be with her to give her support," Ash explained. Misty smiled softly,

"That was nice of you," Misty told him and Ash nodded. "What about Paul? Last I heard; the two of them were dating, although that was nearly two years ago." A brief dark scowl crossed Ash's face at the mention of Paul, startling Misty before it faded and a calm smile crossed Ash's face.

"Paul is no longer in Dawn's life; they were never dating in the first place. It was a misunderstanding on Paul's part," Ash told her. Misty gave a short nod, curious to what was really going on. Misty was about to ask Ash something when there was a hushed murmur, one that had Ash and Misty turning to see what the commotion was about only for Misty's eyes to widen when she saw Dawn Berlitz was standing in the doorway with a shy expression but searching eyes. Even up close, she could see that Dawn was beautiful.

Dawn was wearing a dark blue halter neck floor length dress and her blue hair was in ringlets that made her cuter than her usual hairdo did. Misty looked toward Ash only for her heart to tighten when she saw the soft look in Ash's eyes when he saw Dawn but steeled herself, she still had a chance to tell Ash about her feelings.

Misty opened her mouth to say something when Ash looked at her only for Ash to beat her to it.

"I'm sorry Misty, I have to go," Ash gave her an easy smile as he got out of his seat and made his way over to Dawn, who smiled brightly when she caught sight of him before enveloping him in a hug and kissing his cheek. Misty watched as Ash held Dawn at arm length before saying something that had Dawn blushing and laughing at the same time before something caught her eyes.

Misty eyed Dawn with a curious but sharp eye, she could see that Dawn was slightly rounder in the middle before shaking her head, dismissing the thought. Dawn would never allow herself to become pregnant until she was married and Misty had never heard any news of Dawn dating anyone let alone getting married.

Misty decided she wanted to get to know Dawn better. Brock, May and Gary already knew the young lady and Misty wanted to see what Dawn was like for herself. She watched as Dawn and May embrace warmly, almost sisterly like and realised that May had been keeping her friendship with Dawn close to her chest before she came to a stop in front of them. Ash smiled when he saw Misty and placed his hand on Dawn's arm to attract her attention.

"Dawn, this is Misty. Misty, this is Dawn," Ash introduced and Dawn smiled warmly as she reached out and shook Misty's hand.

"It's nice to finally put a face to a name," Dawn told Misty as she brought her hand back to her side before tilting her head in Ash's direction with a teasing smile. "Ash is always raving about you." Misty blushed slightly as she looked at Ash only to smile when Ash rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure Dawn, tell everyone what I've said about them," Ash teased back. Dawn giggled before shaking her head as she turned to look at Misty once more.

"Dawn, you look like you have put weight on," May told Dawn, eyeing her friend with a critical eye. Dawn grinned as Ash groaned before waving a hand in May's direction.

"Please don't tell her that! She is already sensitive enough as it is," Ash complained. Dawn backhanded Ash in the chest with a teasing glare, one that had Ash grinning before he gave a short nod and turned to everyone as some one tapped a glass, attracting everyone's attention. "Okay, Dawn and I have something to tell you," Ash told everyone. They could see that Dawn was blushing but she had a bright smile on her face as she looked toward Ash, he also had a look of pride clear on his face.

"Ash?" Delia asked as she moved closer to her son.

"Dawn and I…are going to become parents," Ash told everyone. There was a round of shocked silence before Brock startled everyone by cheering. He rushed up to them and congratulated them and hugged Dawn.

Delia just had tears of happiness in her eyes as she hugged her son before hugging Dawn and promptly asked questions about the pregnancy. May was delighted as she hugged Ash before hugging Dawn. She and Dawn had slowly became friends when they first met each other due to their mutual interest in contests and being friends with Ash before finding out that they had more things in common.

"Congratulations Ketchum," Gary shook Ash's hand and clapped his back before kissing Dawn on the cheek.

"Thank you," Ash told Gary as he wrapped his arm around Dawn's waist, pulling her into his side. Dawn just smiled up at him; lovingly, before she placed her head on Ash's chest as Ash placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

Misty could only stare at them, detached from her body. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dawn was pregnant…with Ash's child and no one seemed to be confused that Ash and Dawn weren't even dating in the first place…in fact…they all seemed to have known about the relationship without telling anyone else.

"Misty…" someone called her name and she blinked, bringing herself back to reality to see Dawn and Ash were looking at her with concern while everyone else looked at each other, nervously.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked as she reached out to touch Misty's arm only for Misty to take a step back.

"I'm fine," Misty quickly grounded out before she flashed them a bright fake smile. "I'm just shocked," she gave a quick shake of her head. "I'm gonna go and get some air." With that, she all but ran from the gym.

"Go with her," Dawn looked up at Ash. Ash nodded as he kissed Dawn on the lips before he hurried after Misty, curious to what was going on with his best friend while Dawn turned back to the others with a hard glare, one that had them all gulping. Delia just stood by Dawn, just as curious as Ash to find out what was going on.

Ash made his way out of the Gym and looked around till he saw Misty standing a little down from the door. She was staring up at the stars with a blank expression and he made his way over to her.

"Misty," Misty gave a startled gasp as she spun around to meet Ash. "Are you okay?" Misty sighed.

"I wasn't expecting the announcement," Misty, slowly, admitted. Ash grinned in amusement.

"Yeah, neither was I when Dawn told me," Ash told her before rolling his eyes. "I fainted and she gave me hell." Misty tried to smile but failed miserably before she shook her head.

"I just don't get it," Ash looked at her, confused. "I mean, how can Dawn be pregnant with your child? I mean, you are not even dating!" Ash tilted his head, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Misty…didn't anyone tell you?" Ash asked. Misty looked at him with a confused look. "Misty, Dawn and I eloped nearly a year ago." Misty's jaw dropped open, shocked. Ash scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Okay, this is really awkward."

"You're married?" Misty uttered out and Ash nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I should have never assumed that you knew," Ash told her. Misty raked a hand through her red locks.

"This is unbelievable," Misty exclaimed. "I mean, I came here expecting to find you were single, grown up and maybe ready for a relationship with me!" she snapped her jaw shut when she realised what she had just blurted out before she looked at Ash only to see him staring at her with a shocked look.

"Misty…" Ash started but Misty shook her head.

"Don't…Ash," Misty said but Ash sighed.

"I'm really am sorry. I never thought that you liked me that way," Ash admitted. Misty stared at him, incredulous.

"After all the times I was jealous whenever you interacted with another girl?" Misty demanded. Ash chuckled slightly as he scratched the back of his head once more.

"I thought you were being over protective," Ash admitted. Misty's eyes almost bulged out of her head as her jaw dropped.

"You are unbelievable thick!" Misty shouted before she slapped Ash and stormed off. Ash just stood there, nursing a red cheek when his wife walked up next to him, curious about what had happened.

"Ash?" Dawn asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Misty told me that she was expecting me to realise that I liked her and start dating her," Ash slowly admitted, not wanting to set of his pregnant wife. On a normal day (before the pregnancy) Dawn was a cool collected calm person who only lost her temper when someone insulted her, Ash had learned to say that her hair looked great despite the fact he didn't know what was different. Now, that was she pregnant, her hormones had the tendency to blow things out of proportions.

"Oh," Dawn looked off toward where Misty was still storming away before she felt a hint of sadness settle over her heart. She and May had discussed Misty and May had admitted that she thought that Misty had harboured feelings for the clueless boy.

Dawn had never met Misty before now as she hadn't had the chance but could see why Misty had fallen for Ash, it was the same reasons why Dawn had fallen for Ash herself but she had been lucky, Ash had returned her feelings.

"I'll go and talk to her," Dawn said as she turned to face her husband only to find that he was looking at her weirdly. "What?"

"Sweetie, you usually get annoyed whenever someone says someone has a crush on me," Ash told her. Dawn just smiled at her husband; she knew how terrified he could get when her hormones were acting up before she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Relax honey, your baby is giving me a break tonight," she told him with a teasing smile. Ash smiled back, now relaxed and slightly insulted.

"My baby?" Ash asked. "And here's me thinking it took two to make them." Dawn giggled as she kissed him softly on the lips before she pulled away.

"Go back inside and see to your mum, I think she wants to tear you a new strip for not telling her before now," Dawn told him. Ash winced before he placed a kiss on her forehead and hurried into the room so he could calm his mother down.

Dawn sighed as she hiked up her dress above her shoes and started down the pathway to look for Misty. They needed to have a talk about Ash and how Misty was really feeling.

Dawn found Misty sitting on a stone bench surrounded by red and white roses. Dawn moved closer only for Misty's head to snap up when she heard the crunch of gravel and an unreadable expression crossed her face before she looked away. Dawn sat down next to Misty, looking at the lake that was on the other side before she looked at Misty.

"Ash told me," Dawn started, Misty looked at her. "May had told me that she thought you might harbour feelings for Ash – I guess Ash didn't know."

"He's clueless, unbelievable clueless!" Misty exclaimed. "He thought me being jealous was me being over protective!" Dawn chuckled.

"He can be thick but his heart is in the right place," Dawn reminded. Misty sighed as she nodded.

"I know, that's one of the things that made me fall for him," she whispered before she looked at Dawn with a worried look. Dawn just waved her hand, telling the older woman to calm down.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who have fallen for him," Dawn told her before she gave a soft smile. "I remember when I first met him, I thought he was so cute but so thick as he never even noticed that I was flirting with him half of the time. Not to mention I put him through hell because he couldn't tell that I had done something different with my hair!" Misty chuckled at the image. "But deep down, he is the best friend a person could ask for. He's right there by your side when you need him and he willingly put his life in danger if that's what it takes to protect you."

Misty sighed in agreement as she nodded.

"Yeah, but those were the ones that usually infuriated me," Misty admitted. Dawn sighed.

"And that's why I fell for him," Misty looked at her, curious. "It was the way he protected everything, how he always stood up for what he believed in. It made me want to be a better person. I accepted that part of Ash because it was what made him, him." Dawn chuckled. "Yes, he can be thick sometimes and sometimes irritatingly slow but he is the best friend I could ever ask for – he was there for me when I needed him, he picked me up from my lowest and never gave up on me despite the odds against me." Misty could see Dawn's eyes taking on a far away look before curiosity got the best of her.

"Dawn…what happened with you and Paul?" She noticed Dawn tensed slightly. "Everyone heard that you were dating Paul and I asked Ash but…" Dawn looked at her.

"He got silent; a slight dark look crossed his face before a calm smile replaced it?" Dawn asked and Misty nodded, shocked. Dawn sighed as she closed her eyes before looking up into the night sky. "I was stupid. When Ash and I parted ways, I found myself looking for something to replace the hole that Ash's absence had created so I ended up travelling with Paul. Unfortunately, I didn't realise that Paul still held a grudge toward Ash and was using me as part of his stupid game. I honestly thought Paul had changed and he and Ash were on the road to becoming good friends…"

"Dawn…" Misty reached out and placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder in comfort.

"Paul took things too far. We were staying at a hotel; it was the night I won my big ribbon. Paul came into my room that night and tried to force himself on me. Buneary, knowing that something was wrong, had snuck out of the room and found Pikachu, who found Ash and he came to save me in the nick of time," Dawn explained before shaking her head. "I will never ever forget the look on Ash's face when he burst into the room."

"God, Dawn…I never…" Misty trailed off, not knowing what to say. Dawn shook her head.

"I'm okay Misty, Paul never got the chance and I got help. Ash helped me to get over Paul and I will never have to see him again," Dawn told her. Misty nodded. "It was after that, Ash and I revealed our feelings for each other and things just went from there."

"You got married," Misty said and Dawn smiled.

"It wasn't planned," Dawn told her and Misty looked at her, confused. "We were on holiday when I told him about my dream wedding, I just wanted it to be on the beach with me, him, the priest, two witnesses and the sun setting in the background. He just said 'why not?' and it went from there," Dawn laughed, "Before we knew it, we were exchanging vows and having our first kiss as a married couple. Everyone was so shocked when we got back."

"No one told me," Misty said and Dawn nodded.

"I know, and I have a feeling that they were trying to protect you," Dawn admitted. Misty looked at her, curious. "It was in the way they acted whenever Ash asked about you – they just said you were doing great, they never said anything about your reaction to Ash and I being together or being married. I just left it alone, I knew that they had their reasons for doing so but I am not happy that they didn't tell you before tonight considering the fact that they knew we were coming and the marriage was bound to come out."

"Oh," Misty looked down at her feet once more only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Dawn once more before sighing. "I'm just trying to get used to the fact that Ash is married and that you are pregnant. It would have been nice to have a warning." Dawn nodded in understanding.

"I know, I chewed them out for not telling you and I have no doubt that Ash will be doing the same. Delia already chewed them out. She told me that she thought that you knew because she told you that Ash and I had met back up together and you seemed happy," Dawn explained. Misty chuckled.

"Does that mean Pikachu will be electrocuting them?" Misty teased and Dawn laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprise if he does," Dawn shook her head. "Ash is a bit worried that Pikachu will be jealous when the baby comes but I don't think he has anything to worry about. If anything, I think Pikachu is going to be dad himself soon." Misty arched an eyebrow, curious. "My Buneary has been in love with Pikachu since she set eyes on him. Pikachu slowly returned her feelings and lately Buneary hasn't had as much energy and had been a bit grumpy lately," Misty nodded in understanding. "Don't tell Ash though, he's already fainted once about our baby, I don't want him to do it again when he finds out that Pikachu will be a father." Misty chuckled.

"You are evil," Misty told her but Dawn shook her head.

"My payback for Ash fainting when I told him I was pregnant. I actually burst into tears when he did that. I mean, I'm the one who is going to be carrying and giving birth to the baby – his part is done till after the birth!" Dawn exclaimed. Misty laughed even harder before she shook her head.

"At least Ash will make a great father," Misty told her, thinking off all the Pokemon Ash had taken on and looked after. Dawn smiled warmly as she nodded.

"Yeah, he's already so excited. He even bought some little booties and I'm only four months along!" she giggled. "You should have seen his face when he saw how tiny the baby's feet will be and he already been asking if I've thought of any names for the baby." Misty smiled at the thought.

"Do you know what it's going to be?" Misty asked and Dawn shook her head.

"No, not yet. I'm torn over wanting to know what it is via the scan or be surprised when I give birth but it would probably make painting the nursery easier." Misty nodded.

"I think you will know when the time comes if you want to know," Misty told her before she looked at her watch and winced. "Maybe we should go in before someone starts thinking we've killed each other." Dawn giggled.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," they both got up and made their way into the gym. Misty looked around till she caught sight of Gary and smiled when she saw the apologetic look on his face when he caught sight of her.

Dawn looked between the two of them with a smile before she touched Misty's arm to attract her attention. Misty looked down at the younger woman only to arch an eyebrow when she saw a teasing smile on Dawn's face.

"Maybe…maybe you're just looking in the wrong place," Dawn whispered with a gentle smile before she, softly, squeezed Misty's arm and walked off to the side where Ash was waiting with two glasses of orange juice. Before Misty could say anything, she felt someone take up the space next to her and turned to see Gary standing there, holding a glass of red wine in his hand.

"I thought you would need this," Gary told her, smiling. Misty couldn't help but smile back as she took the glass. She took in the sight of Gary before she looked at Dawn with a quiet gasp. Dawn just smiled in understanding before she turned back to Ash. Misty couldn't help the soft smile that crosses her face before she looked at Gary once more.

"Is everything okay?" Ash asked his wife as she moved closer. He handed her the wine glass filled with juice before placing a hand over her stomach where their baby was nestled. Dawn just shot him a brilliant smile, her eyes sparkling with happiness as she stole a quick look at Misty and Gary in time to see them laughing together before she laced her fingers through Ash's hand, resting over her stomach.

"Everything is fine," Dawn promised before she reached up and kissed him, gently. "Everything is more than fine." Ash just pressed a kiss to her forehead before resting his chin on top of her head while Dawn raised her glass in Misty's direction with a wink.

Misty couldn't help but smile back as she also raised her glass in Dawn's direction, finally seeing what everyone else saw – an undeniable love.

They toasted to the start of a new friendship and to whatever happiness and tears the future would bring.

The End

Inspired a chaptered fic I was trying to do but decided to make it one shot.

One thing – ringlets are where the hair is curled but larger and it makes the hair length slightly shorter. Curls make the hair a lot shorter. I hope this clears it up.


	9. Chapter 9: Here With Me

Chapter 9: Here with Me

Chapter Summary: Ash is alone

Warning: Character Death

Couple: Ash/Dawn

Ash laid on the bed, his head was resting on the pillow as he stared right at the wall with a blank gaze in his eyes.

She was just there this morning, she was giggling as he kissed her neck, trying to convince her to take the day off work but she had refused…her boss needed her in. He had been in the kitchen making the dinner when his heart just shattered for no reason.

He had ran to the hospital, everything inside of him screaming at him to go there…to get there in time…but it was too late…she had gone.

_I didn't hear you leave_

_I wonder how am I still here_

_And I don't want to move a thing _

_It might change my memory_

It was an accident…something that they couldn't have prevented but Ash knew it was a lie. A shelf had been loose for a while, Dawn had even complained about it but they had put it off…it had collapsed on top of her, crushing her and their baby.

Ash had just folded into himself when he heard this…he had asked to see his wife. They had tried to refuse him but he was firm, he wanted to see her…to kiss her once last time.

She was so pale yet so peaceful just lying there on the drawer with the white sheet pulled up over her chest. Her blue hair as perfect as it always was, he chuckled slightly as he smoothed down her hair before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cool lips before he turned to the coroner and asked them what their baby was.

_Oh I am what I am _

_I'll do what I want _

_But I can't hide_

_I won't go _

_I won't sleep _

_I cannot breathe _

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave _

_I can't hide _

_I cannot be _

_Until you're resting here with me_

He had gone home and just lay down on the bed, refusing to move from it. It was the last place they had spent their last moments together. He closed his eyes as tears well up in them over seeing her smile and the happiness shining in her blue eyes as she placed their linked hands over the small swell of her stomach, over where their baby had been safe.

It had been a girl…she had Dawn's hair but Ash's eyes. Ash couldn't help but stroke the baby's small chubby cheek before pressing a kiss to her forehead as a tear slipped loose from his closed eyelid and onto her cold cheek.

_I don't want to call my friends _

_They might wake me from this dream_

_And I can't leave this bed_

_Risk forgetting all that's been_

The phone had been ringing off the hook since he came back from the hospital…all of them were from his friends, her mother and his mother, from her boss to his boss, all proclaiming their grief for his loss.

He refused to answer the phone, he didn't want to move from his spot, to leave his bed from where her scent still surrounded him…closing his eyes, he could just trick himself into believing that she was still alive, that she was going to come back to him.

_Oh I am what I am _

_I'll do what I want _

_But I can't hide_

_I won't go _

_I won't sleep _

_I cannot breathe _

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave _

_I can't hide _

_I cannot be _

_Until you're resting here with me_

The funeral was quick. Their mothers had taken over the funeral arrangement knowing that Ash wouldn't have been able to deal with it…he had yet still to deal with the fact he no longer had a wife anymore.

The funeral was to Dawn's liking, the way Ash knew that Dawn would have wanted her funeral. Daisies and red roses mixed together – they had always been Dawn's favourite flowers, the daisies for Dawn's personality and smile, the roses for Ash and Dawn's love for each other.

There was one headstone with two inscriptions written on it.

'**Dawn Berlitz Ketchum, forever in our heart and memories, her smile and calming nature will be missed. Rose Berlitz Ketchum, never had a chance to live, she will always in live in our heart**.'

Ash kissed the rose and daisy before he threw them on top of the coffin as it was lowered into the ground before he turned around and strode away from the funeral, ignoring everyone's calls for him to stay.

_I won't go _

_I won't sleep _

_I cannot breathe _

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave _

_I can't hide _

_I cannot be _

_Until you're resting here with me_

He reached his home and stepped out onto the balcony that Dawn had fallen in love with the day they had first seen their house. He stripped his tie and jacket, slipped off his black shoes and loosened his shirt. He hated funerals…always had and always will, especially since he had gone to his wife and child's funeral.

Holding Dawn's favourite cup in his hands with her favourite drink, he took a sip, grimacing at the taste before he smiled ruefully; he never could understand why she liked peppermint hot chocolate before lifting his eyes when he heard the rain drops…Dawn's favourite weather.

_Oh I am what I am _

_I'll do what I want _

_But I can't hide_

_I won't go _

_I won't sleep _

_I cannot breathe _

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave _

_I can't hide _

_I cannot be _

_Until you're resting here with me_

"I miss you so much Dawn…I just wish that you were here with me, you and our baby girl," Ash whispered before he closed his eyes as the wind blew gently, caressing his cheek and he felt a sad smile cross his face…it felt the same as the way Dawn had always caressed his cheek when she was alive.

'I'm always here in your heart…never forget that…" a ghostly whisper mixed in with the breeze.

_I won't go _

_I won't sleep _

_I cannot breathe _

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave _

_I can't hide _

_I cannot be _

_Until you're resting here with me_

Opening his eyes, Ash found himself staring at the ghostly image of Dawn holding their baby girl in her arms. She was smiling brightly at Ash with love clear in her eyes. Ash grinned as he watched her blow a kiss and wave a chubby hand of their baby girl.

'We love you…forever and always,' Dawn whispered before she slowly faded.

"I love you too…forever and always," Ash whispered to the wind.

The End

Song Here with Me by Dido, inspired by the feeling that it was Ash's turn for sadness.


	10. Chapter 10: Tears for Fears

I guess you all really don't like sad chapters - here's a fluffy one...I guess

Chapter 10: Tears for Fears

Chapter Summary: Dawn patches Ash up

Warning: Spoilers for those who haven't seen the episode (Though it has been out for a while)

Couples: Ash/Dawn

"Ow!" winced Ash as he jerked his arm away from Dawn who just tutted as she slid a warm hand around Ash's upper arm to pull his shoulder back.

"What did you expect?" asked Dawn as she lifted an anti-sceptic wipe once more and started cleaning the wound out. It was quite deep and she had a feeling that Ash would need stitches but she wouldn't know unless she finished cleaning but with Ash jerking his arm away every two seconds made it take longer than it usually would.

"It stings!" Ash shot as he looked at Dawn over his shoulder in time to see her roll her eyes.

"Of course it stings Ash, I'm cleaning it," Dawn reminded.

"Chim," Chimchar moved closer to the couple, gazing up at Ash's wound with a sorrowful look, one that had Dawn's heart breaking as she reached out and placed a hand on Chimchar's head.

"It's okay Chimchar, this wasn't your fault," Dawn soothed. "It was those Zangoose who were obsessed with getting to Jessie's Seviper, I still don't understand why though." Dawn finally finished cleaning out Ash's wounds and was inspecting them.

"They are long time enemies; they've always been like that. I don't think the scientists have figured it out yet," Ash told her. "How bad is it?" Dawn made a face.

"You need stitches," admitted Dawn.

"Oh man," Ash lowered his head. Brock whistled as he came over and inspected Ash's wound before nodding in agreement with Dawn.

"I'll get the kit, I have a needle and thread," Brock made his way over to his bag while Dawn filled up a bowl with boiling water and placed it on the table. She and Ash were sitting at the table with Ash's back to her as he straddled the bench.

Dawn was also straddling the bench so she was able to see the wound clearly. Chimchar jumped up onto the table, his previous happiness disappearing, one that Ash and Dawn noticed.

"Oh, don't worry," Dawn soothed Chimchar. "Ash will be fine; he has a hard head and a harder body," Ash hissed as he jerked his shoulder away from Dawn once more, "some times."

"Funny," Ash shot over his shoulder at the blue haired girl only for a wry smile to cross his face when she stuck her tongue out at him. Chimchar just watched the exchange with an amused look on his face as he thought back to the night before.

After he came back from his walk after his nightmare, Dawn had been awake and she had been looking around for Chimchar, upon seeing him, the relief across her face had been so obvious that it had unsettled Chimchar for a moment, unused to being wanted and safe.

"Where did you go to?" Dawn asked as she walked over to him and lifted him up. "You had me worried there, I thought you had left us." She made her way over to the campsite.

"Chim," Chimchar apologised but Dawn shook her head.

"I understand that being around Ash must be very different from being around Paul," Dawn said. Chimchar looked up at her as Dawn sat down near the fire that she had started up again when she had noticed that Chimchar was gone. She placed Chimchar on her lap. "I have been watching you while you watched everyone battle, you were shocked when you saw that we have a limit on how far we go with our battle," a brief frown crossed her forehead before she looked down at him, "I'm guessing Paul doesn't let you finish until one of you is knocked out?"

"Chim," Chimchar looked down at his hands, ashamed as he remembered the times he had been knocked out and got a scolding. Dawn tilted Chimchar's face up by placing her index finger under his chin so their blue eyes would meet.

"Look – there are many different trainers out there and Ash is one of the best trainers I have ever met – he cares about all his Pokémon, don't ever be afraid of him, if you need something, just let us know – we are here for you," Dawn told him before sighing as she shot a look at the sleeping raven haired boy. "He's amazing you know, he places himself in the way of danger if that what it means to protect you without a regard for his own life. He battles because he likes to battle and knows that his Pokémon revel in getting stronger but he doesn't push them, he ask them if they are willing to continue – he always gives them a choice and he works hard when it comes to helping Pokémon with new moves – he doesn't lose his temper because it takes them a while to learn it because he knows that each Pokémon is different but in the end…its worth it when he sees the look on the Pokémon's face when they realised that they have learned it and controlled it."

"Chim," agreed Chimchar as he remembered everything Ash had done. He makes sure that each one gets their chance at battling and devotes his time to making sure they learn the move they want to learn, never wavering in his trust and belief in them.

"Ash is right," Chimchar looked up at her and she smiled. "You are strong, stronger than you realised. You won the double tag battle without the move Blaze and your flamethrower is very strong and your dig is amazing, you have a really good sense of direction. You just need to focus on those moves without worrying about Blaze. When you have a battle, it should be fun competition for Pokémon…despite what Paul may say or think."

Chimchar nodded as he thought about it. Ash had always made sure that it was fun for them; that's what gives them a boost during the battles and makes the battles more fun. They all worked together as a team, helping Ash train for his battles by using battle moves and helping Dawn train for her contests by using contest moves.

Even Ash and Dawn worked well together – Dawn was always thinking up new moves and Ash picks up on them, making them a part of his when it comes to battling like Rolling Dodge and the Water/Ice fusion that Dawn had thought up but Ash had brought it to life.

"Brock says we need to give you time because your emotions are shot from leaving a cold environment to a more warm fun environment but remember this…you can't live in fear," Dawn said, breaking into Chimchar's thoughts as he looked up at her, "One of those days, you need to face your fears and stand up and remember that you are strong and you can only get stronger with time." She looked down at him with a smile. "No need to worry, right?" Chimchar smiled brightly before he threw his arms around Dawn's neck, hugging her. Dawn smiled softly as she rubbed her hand over his back. "We are all here for you whenever you need us…no matter what or how far we may be," she pulled him away so she could look into his eyes. "You are part of our family Chimchar, never doubt that."

Chimchar gave a nod, feeling better and Dawn grinned. "Now I think its bed time and maybe you'll have better dreams." Chimchar nodded as Dawn stood up, still holding him and she moved over to the large cover and placed Chimchar down next to the other Pokémon and smoothed a hand over his head. "Have sweet dreams," she watched as Chimchar yawned and his eyes drooping close with his tail of fire slowly going out.

Chimchar came out of his memories when he noticed that Ash and Dawn were staring at him and he gave them bright smiles, chattering and gave them a wave before he hoped down from the table and over to the Pokémon, who were looking at him, shocked.

"Do you think he just say 'No need to worry'?" questioned Ash and got a glare from Dawn.

"And is that a problem?" Dawn asked as she opened up the first aid box that Brock had placed on the table before moving back to the pot.

"Nope, should be interesting for Meowth as he's the one who translates them – wonder what it would be like if all the Pokémon started using that motto," Ash mused only to hissed when Dawn ran the wipe over his wounds once more and smiled inwardly to himself before gritting his teeth when he felt the needle pierce his skin and Dawn stitching his wounds together.

"I could kill Paul for what he has done to Chimchar," Dawn muttered as she, carefully, stitched Ash's wounds, keeping it as neat as she could.

"Don't," Ash told her. "I don't want my best friend in jail – it would cut into our travelling time," Dawn rolled her eyes at the teasing as she finished the top scratch and moved onto the bottom scratch.

"At least those Zangoose are gone, along with Team Rocket," Dawn told him before sighing. "Do you think they got blasted as far as another country so we don't have to see them for a while?" Ash chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't think we're that lucky," Ash told her and Dawn sighed before shrugging.

"It was worth the dream; they are really lame when it comes to facing Pokémon that are enemies," muttered Dawn remembering the time they hid whenever they were facing trouble or hiding in the large tube with the other Pokémon when faced with Zangoose. Ash nodded in agreement.

"But that's the way they are, they've always been like this," Ash told her and Dawn nodded.

"There," Dawn cut the thread after she finished stitching Ash's wound and grabbed the gauze bandage and placed it over the stitches to keep it dry and clean.

"No kiss?" asked Ash as he looked at her over his shoulder with an eyebrow arched. Dawn narrowed her eyes before she bent her head down and pressed a kiss to the white pad.

"Happy now?" asked Dawn as she stood up and started putting the stuff away back in the box while Ash turned around so he was facing her, still straddling the bench and pulled on his now patched shirt.

"You really are annoyed about Paul, aren't you?" Ash asked.

"Yes!" gritted out Dawn. "I mean – he was so cold, Chimchar was cowering under Zangoose paw and he's just standing there saying that it was over because Chimchar couldn't use his move. He just dismissed Chimchar because he felt that Chimchar wasn't strong enough!" Dawn slammed the first aid kit box shut, startling the Pokémon, that were milling around the cliff, as they looked toward her wondering what had set her off. Ash noticed this.

"Dawn, you're upsetting the Pokémon," Ash reminded. Dawn looked over at them to see them looking at her with worried looks. Dawn just smiled at them.

"I'm fine, no need to worry," Dawn assured them. They just gave her a look before turning back to what they had been doing, leaving Ash laughing.

"I guess they picked up on whenever you say 'no need to worry' is when we should start worrying about you," Ash told her. Dawn just glared at him, planting her hands on her hips. Ash just grinned up at her innocently.

"I mean it Ash, I mean, look at your Pokémon. They all learned their special abilities when they needed it the most – not because you forced them to learn it because it makes them stronger," Dawn said. Ash sighed as he caught Dawn's hand and tugged her back down on to the bench; she sat down, facing him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean about Paul – I mean, Chimchar was so worried about not being able to beat Piplup, the way he acted, you think I would have kicked him out of our group," Ash said. Dawn shook her head.

"I couldn't believe that Paul had done that – I mean, kicking Chimchar out just because it couldn't remember how to use blaze – it wasn't even the right situation!" Dawn reminded. "Look at Reggie," Ash remembered Paul's older brother who helped Staravia learn Brave Bird, "He treats his Pokémon kindly. Where does Paul get off telling people they are weak because they love their Pokémon and their Pokémon loves them?"

Ash reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Breath Dawn, Paul is nothing to be worked up about," Ash reminded her. Dawn nodded as she took inhaled before slowly exhaling; allowing her anger to slide away from her and Ash could feel her shoulders relax under his hands and grinned as she turned to look at him. "No need to worry, right?" Dawn couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, no need to worry," Dawn agreed as they lapsed into silence to watch the Pokémon when Ash remembered something as he watched Chimchar listen to Ambipom before jumping up to do a move and couldn't help but smile when he realised that Chimchar was trying his moves in a contest way and realised that they were a team…just like Zoey said.

"Thank you," Ash suddenly said as he turned to face Dawn and Dawn looked at him, confused as Ash gave her a soft smile. "For the talk you had with Chimchar last night," Dawn's eyes widen in shock and he gave a sheepish grin. "I woke up when I heard your sleeping bag rustle, I'm guessing you woke up and I heard your talk with Chimchar." Dawn sighed before rolling her eyes.

"You could have let us known," Dawn muttered but Ash shook his head.

"No…Chimchar needed to hear the truth from someone else than me and you were perfect Dawn – look at him, he became a bit more confident in the morning, interacting with the Pokémon despite wondering what he should so when the rest of us were getting lunch ready…you are helping him to overcome what had happened with Paul," Ash explained before he looked over at Chimchar who was laughing at something Piplup was telling him. "He's more happier now, I think your talk that he is family means we're not going to throw him out just because he didn't win something means he is slowly becoming more confident in himself."

"He is family," Dawn whispered and Ash nodded as he turned back to Dawn.

"And so are you," Ash told her. Dawn looked up at him and Ash grinned. "You're the one who the Pokémon goes for comfort and they know when you are around, there isn't really any need to worry and they love you Dawn otherwise they wouldn't be helping you out with every chance they have when it comes to practicing for contests." Dawn smiled softly. "Now…about you calling me hot and amazing…"

Dawn laughed as she pushed his shoulder.

"I did not call you hot!" Dawn reminded with a fake heated glare. Ash just laughed as he pulled her in and kissed her softly on the lips, startling her. Dawn pulled away and looked at Ash, wondering where this had come from and Ash grinned.

"I think you're pretty amazing yourself," Ash told her and Dawn blushed with a shy smile before she leaned in and kissed him. None of them noticed Brock's jaw dropping when he saw that Ash had gotten a girlfriend before him while the Pokémon just shared amused looks only for a started squeak to break them all out of their stares and they turned to see that Buneary had pulled Pikachu into a kiss as well, startling the young mouse Pokémon into blushing.

Brock shook his head and turned to see that Ash and Dawn had broken away from each other and was watching the scene with amusement before Brock grinned to himself. Despite feeling jealous that Ash had gotten a girlfriend from him…he couldn't help but be happy for his friends.

"Lunch time!" called Brock and all the Pokémon ran over to the table where their trainers were sitting. Dawn giggled as Chimchar and Piplup jumped onto her lap while the other Pokémon milled around them, ready to have another fun lunch.

Yeah, they were a family and Dawn or Chimchar wouldn't have it any other way.

The End

Inspired by watching Tears for Fears again, Chimchar just melts my heart in that episode. Hey – I even had Chimchar in my story! And a Jealous Brock!


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Believe In Love

Chapter 11: Don't Believe In Love

Chapter Summary: Paul gets to see the change Ash made in Chimchar

Warning: slight bashing, AU, Future Fic, everyone is obviously older

Couples: Ash/Dawn Infernape/Ambipom Pikachu/Buneary

There was a female giggle, one that caught Paul's attention from where he was sitting on a stool, leaning on the counter with a drink in front of him. He was in a hotel and he turned on his stool to see that Dawn Berlitz, the top Coordinator, was standing in front of Ash Ketchum, his Rival, who was sitting on a stool at the other bar. Dawn was teasing Ash while Ash watched her with a teasing grin on his face.

A frown creased Paul's forehead when he saw Pikachu, Ash's starter Pokémon, was sitting on the floor with Piplup, Dawn's starter Pokémon – both of them had refused to evolve despite battling constantly. Buneary, Pachirisu and Gliscor were near the front door, playing and chatting together.

Paul couldn't stop the snort of disgust from escaping him, Buneary had refused to evolve because it fancied itself in love wit Pikachu, Pachirisu couldn't even evolve and Gliscor… Paul sincerely doubted that it had even gotten stronger since the last time he had saw it. Paul couldn't stop the frown when he realised that Buizel, Grotle, Chimchar, Ambipom and Mamoswine weren't even around. He smirked to himself as he remembered Dawn's Mamoswine had refused to obey her, proving just how weak of a trainer she was before he shrugged it off, all of their Pokémon were weak and it showed in the trainers.

Dawn stopped teasing Ash when she felt eyes on her and turned her head to met the hard purple eyes of Paul's before she felt anger tighten her body and glared right back at the boy.

"Dawn?" Ash turned to see what Dawn was looking at before understanding dawned on him and he turned back to his girlfriend and tugged on her hand so she would look at him. "Ignore him, he's not worth it," Dawn just gave him a brilliant smile but Ash's wasn't fooled, he knew his girlfriend well enough. "I mean it Dawn; I don't want you picking a fight with him."

"A fight with whom?" asked May as she came up behind Dawn, she had joined up with Ash and Dawn on their travels, after she and Dawn competed together in a double contest battle and both of them had worked well together that they had won. She had been delighted when she found out that Ash and Dawn had gotten together as she was dating a fellow coordinator Drew.

"Paul," Dawn said and May looked at her best friend, curious.

"Isn't that the boy you told me about? The one who dismissed Chimchar because he thought he was weak?" May asked.

"The very same one," came the cold reply as Dawn turned to face the bartender and ordered a drink while Ash shook his head. Dawn and Chimchar's bond had only gotten stronger over the years that Ash had joked that they should trade Pokémon again but Dawn knew that he was just attached to Chimchar as she was.

"Wow, not even ice beam is that cold," May remarked, getting an amused grin from Ash while Dawn rolled her eyes as she turned to face her best friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"Over protective of Chimchar," Ash and May said together, getting a blush from Dawn and May shook her head. "Hey – we're the same; we just don't have the urge to castrate Paul every time we see him." Ash winced at the thought before shifting in his seat, getting amused giggles from Dawn and May.

"Don't worry baby, I wouldn't do that to you," Dawn assured as she leaned in and kissed him while May grinned.

"Not so sure about Misty though," May spoke up. "She's still pretty pissed off with you for locking her and Gary in that room together and turning the heating up."

"It got them together!" Ash defended himself. "I don't see why she still holds that against me!" Dawn and May rolled their eyes together before May turned to look at Paul, arching an eyebrow.

"That's Paul?" May asked and got nods. "Wow – I was expecting someone dressed in complete black and red as a sign he loves power and hate people who loves Pokémon." Dawn grinned as May shook her head before she turned back to them. "Come on, let's go outside – the weather is nice and I'm sure your Pokémon would like to be outside." Ash and Dawn shared an amused look before Ash got up, wrapped an arm around Dawn's waist and all three of them made their way out of the hotel.

Once they stepped outside into the fresh air, their happy mood deflated when they heard a smirking voice.

"Can't handle the heat, Ketchum?" they turned to see Paul standing behind them and Ash rolled his eyes.

"No, we just wanted some fresh air," Ash informed him.

"Oh, and I thought it was because you couldn't handle battling anymore," Paul informed him. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"At least Ash managed to win the battles – you flunked out," Dawn remarked with an annoyed look.

"Whatever you say," Paul told them before smirking. "I guess you haven't got most of your Pokémon out because you are embarrassed by them. Can Dawn control her Mamoswine yet or is she still a weak trainer?" Ash's eyes blackened in rage.

"Fine – three on three?" challenge Ash. Paul stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly.

"You are willing to battle me? After the last time?" asked Paul.

"I've grown up since – so have my Pokémon," promised Ash. Paul turned around and chuckled.

"Why not?" asked Paul. "I can't wait to see the look of defeat on your face when I beat your pathetic Pokémon once more."

May grabbed Dawn's hand as she made to stand up to defend her boyfriend, the last thing they needed with Dawn getting arrested for assault. May could understand why Dawn hated Paul, it was obvious he had no regards for Pokémon and their well being, only the power that they held and it was a wonder that he hadn't tried to take over the world before now.

"Right here, right now," Ash told him. Paul arched an eyebrow as he looked behind Ash at the girls before looking at Ash.

"As long the referee isn't the girls – I don't trust them to be biased," Paul informed him. Ash turned to face Dawn and gave her a nod. Dawn got up and moved over to one of the men walking past them.

"Would you be a referee?" Dawn asked and the man nodded as he placed his bag on the ground and moved over to where the two men were facing each other off.

"This is a three on three battle, the battle is won when two or more Pokémon on one side is completely knocked out," the man told them and got nods of understanding. "All right, let's battle!"

"Torterra – Standby!" ordered Paul and he threw his Pokéball into the air. Torterra came out with a low growl and Ash grinned as he pulled out a Pokéball.

"Staraptor – I choose you!" called Ash as he threw his Pokéball into the air and Staraptor came out with a cry before he landed in font of Ash. Staraptor had evolved a long time after learning Brave Bird, Ash had been happy that Staraptor had evolved and it had made the search easier as Staraptor was now able to carry people on his back, allowing quick chase for Ash and Dawn whenever they chased after Team Rocket for stealing their Pokémon.

"Torterra, use Bite!" Paul shouted and Torterra rushed forward, opening its jaw.

"Staraptor, dodge and use wing attack!" Ash ordered. Staraptor dodged the attack and lit up his wings before he swooped in close to Torterra, attacking it. Torterra slid back a few feet from the attack.

"Torterra – leaf storm!" ordered Paul.

"Staraptor – dodge then use brave bird!" shouted Ash. Staraptor dodged the storm of leaves before he flew high into the sky and turned bright white before he swooped down toward the ground, turning a brilliant blue and the attack hit Torterra. Staraptor moved back in front of Ash, crackling an electric blue while Torterra shook its head.

"Use Earthquake!" order Paul. Torterra threw its head back as it slammed its front paws into the ground.

"Use wing attack!" Ash ordered; keeping his balance as Staraptor flew toward Torterra, his wings a brilliant white colour before the attack landed, sending Torterra flying backward until it laid on its side, knocked out.

"Torterra is unable to battle! Staraptor is the winner!" the referee called out.

"Way to go Staraptor!" Ash rushed over to his bird Pokémon and petted him, praising him. Paul just scoffed under his breath as he brought out his pokeball.

"Pathetic, get back Torterra," Paul commanded and put the Pokéball back in it's holder before he looked at Ash as he recalled his Pokémon. "Electivire – Standby!" Electivire came out with a menacing growl and Ash grinned as he pulled out a Pokéball.

"Torterra – Out you come!" Ash threw his Pokéball into the air and Torterra came out. Torterra had evolved not long after it had evolved to Grotle, once it had gotten used to its balance and was able to battle effectively; he evolved, much to Ash and Dawn shock as they thought he would want to wait a little while longer.

"Electivire – low kick!" ordered Paul.

"Dodge and use Energy ball!" Ash ordered and Torterra evaded the kick that Electivire had sent him, Ash had worked on his speed, helping him gain the speed he used to have when he was Turtwig despite the fact that he was bigger. Torterra used Energy ball and it sent Electivire flying as it was a grass type before Ash jumped with another command, "use Earthquake!" Torterra reared up onto his hind legs and slammed his front legs into the ground.

"Use Low kick!" shouted Paul but it was too late, the Earthquake shook the ground, sending Electivire off balance as it was weak to ground type moves.

"Let's go – Earthquake again!" Torterra used the move because Electivire was still getting itself back together but the force of another ground type move had caused it to go flying into the air and fall back down with a loud slam, knocked out of the battle.

"Electivire is unable to battle! Torterra is the winner!" the referee shouted. Unknown the two men, they had gathered an audience and they were eagerly watching the battle.

"Pathetic," Paul muttered as he re-called his Pokémon and grabbed the last Pokéball he would use in the battle, watching as Ash cheered, congratulating Torterra on a good win before he recalled his Pokémon and looked toward Paul. "Weavile – Standby!" Weavile came out of its Pokéball, ready for battle and Ash smirked, it was time to show him what he had missed out on.

"Come out – Infernape!" Ash called out, throwing his Pokéball into the air and Infernape landed on the ground in front of Ash, his blue eyes hardening when he saw his ex-trainer. Paul's eyes widen in shock when he saw that Chimchar had evolved, not just once but twice.

"This is the last battle," The referee reminded them and got short nods of understanding as they turned back to the battle once more.

"Weavile – Night slash!" ordered Paul and Weavile launched forward to carry out the attack.

"Dodge and use close combat!" Ash shouted. Infernape dodged out of the way so fast that Weavile actually stopped in its tracks, unsure of what had just happened only for Infernape to attack it using martial arts. Weavile went flying backward and landed in front of Paul.

"Pathetic," muttered Paul, "Use Ice beam!" Weavile opened its mouth and a ball of ice blue light formed and shot out streaks of ice.

"Use Flame thrower!" shouted Ash. Infernape sent out a stream of flame it met the ice, melting it almost instantly before it met Weavile, encasing it in fire before Infernape stopped the attack. Weavile gasped for a moment, on one knee before it straightened up.

"Use Metal claw," Paul ordered and Weavile's claw turned metal like as it ran over to Infernape.

"Blaze!" ordered Ash and Infernape's whole body encased itself in fire before springing toward Weavile, attacking it and knocking it out of the battle. Paul stared at Infernape, shocked.

"Weavile is unable to battle! Infernape is the winner! Ash Ketchum is the victor!" announced the Referee. Dawn jumped up from her seat and hurried over to Ash, throwing her arms around him while Ambipom hurried over to Infernape and pressed a kiss, Infernape blushed slightly before kissing Ambipom back and they turned to see their trainers was currently making out.

May rolled her eyes, amused as she came up next to them before winking at Floatzel, who got the message and shot a thin stream of water at the couple, breaking them apart.

"Hey!" Ash and Dawn exclaimed as they broke away from each other in time to see May double over laughing.

"Man – I will never get bored with that," said May between her laughers while Dawn just planted her hands on her hips and Ash to shake his head. May had always gotten Floatzel to use water gun on them whenever they were caught making out.

Paul watched the sight as he recalled his last Pokémon; he didn't understand how Ash could have beaten his Pokémon.

"How can that be?" Paul muttered under his breath as he turned away. "He showers them with love so they should be weak."

"Easy Paul," Dawn spoke up. "Ash loved his Pokémon and in turn, they loved him. And because of that love, they wanted to become the best they could because they knew Ash would love them no matter what because he knew they gave their best shot. Chimchar remembered the move Blaze on his own without being forced into remembering it," Dawn smiled at the memory, "Your brother was impressed when he saw the changes in Chimchar and when Chimchar had evolved – you really should communicate more with him – you would learn a lot if you did."

Dawn turned away from Paul and moved back over to the gang, hugging Infernape and laughing as they all made their way back to the hotel, enjoying their times.

"Do you think we were harsh on Paul?" Ash asked and Dawn shook her head, they were walking slowly, hand in hand while May ran ahead with the Pokémon, having fun.

"No, he needs to learn that no matter what, a Pokémon only gets stronger when they have love and belief from their trainers, no matter what happens," Dawn told him. "It's been a long time coming and I have a feeling that seeing Infernape will bring it home to him." Both of them carried on walking, leaving Paul alone with his thoughts and their words ringing in his brain.

The End

Inspired by the thought of Paul's face if he ever sees Chimchar evolve, the title 'Don't believe in love' is by Dido and it's basically Paul's feeling that he doesn't believe that loving Pokémon makes them stronger.

May has a part in it, I used evolved versions of Pokémon, got Paul beaten using the Pokémon Ash's has and had Infernape/Ambipom shipping – I'm pleased with myself!


	12. Chapter 12: Cookies and Kisses

Chapter 12: Cookies and Kisses

Chapter Summary: Dawn sings while making Cookies, leaving the girls curious…

Warning: Future fic, fluff

Couples: Ash/Dawn, one-side Misty/Ash, one side Angie/Ash

"Does she do this a lot?" Misty asked with a concerned look toward the kitchen of the Ketchum's resident where singing was coming from.

"When she's really happy," May told Misty, not worried about her best friend as she looked into the kitchen with an amused smile on her face.

"Though you have to ask who has been kissing her," Angie asked. She was relatively new to the group as she had met Ash and Dawn during Training school and ended up with a secret crush on the boy.

"Yeah, I wonder," Lyra muttered shooting May a knowing look, causing the brunette to cover her mouth to hide her laugher before all four girls looked toward the kitchen where Dawn was currently dancing and singing to the upbeat song that had come on the radio.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _

_Show me how you miss me _

_Take me with you back to Wonderland _

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _

_Show me how you miss me _

_Take me with you back to Wonderland _

Dawn measured out the ingredients and placed them into the bowl before picking up the hand whisk and started whisking away, making a new batch of cookies as the last batch continued to bake away in the oven.

While she was doing this, she continued to sing along with the song, her hips moving to the beat altering between bouncing. A bright smile was on her face as she thought back to the night before when he confessed his love for her. Her heart was pounded like mad that she actually thought it would come out of her chest when he confessed before she confessed her love for him and they sealed it with a kiss.

_You capture me with a stare _

_I'll follow you anywhere _

_You lead me into temptation. _

_I guess you need to enjoy _

_I'm like a kid with a toy _

_I'm losing my concentration. _

_One kiss from you, I'm on fire _

_Your touch is all I desire _

_One look and you take me higher _

_You know I couldn't resist _

_Yeah I miss...every time I'm with you _

_Every time that we kiss! _

"Do you think it's Kenny?" Misty asked, knowing of Dawn's best friend. May snorted.

"Please, Kenny has a crush on Dawn but she made it clear that she never sees him anything more than a friend," May said, shrugging. "Good thing too cause I have a feeling that if they were to date and break up, he would use that against her every time they saw each other." Lyra stared at May, shocked.

"You really don't like Kenny, do you?" she asked and May shrugged.

"I just think the guy needs to show less possessiveness when it comes to Dawn. Seriously, he nearly picked a fight with Paul because he was so convinced that Paul was trying to 'steal Dawn away' from him," May explained and Lyra winced.

"Bet Dawn wasn't happy with that," Lyra said.

"Who's Paul?" Misty asked, feeling out of the loop when Angie spoke up.

"Isn't that the guy who prefers power and strength over emotions?" Angie asked, vaguely remembering Ash complaining about a rival and Lyra nodded.

"Yeah, he trains his Pokémon ruthlessly." The confused look still on Misty, Lyra decided to try another tactics. "Do you remember when Ash, Dawn and Brock were on TV due to the Hearthome Tag Battle?" Misty nodded. "It was Ash's partner, the one who turned away from Chimchar because it was too scared to battle the Zangoose." Understanding dawned on Misty.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from Wonderland! _

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from Wonderland! _

_I go crazy when you kiss me! _

_Show me how you miss me _

_Take me with you back to Wonderland! _

_You know I couldn't resist _

_Yeah I miss... every time I'm with you _

_Every time that we kiss! _

"Maybe it's Paul?" Misty asked, hesitantly and got headshakes from all the girls.

"No," all three of them agreed together. "Dawn had complained about Paul to me on more than one occasion. Half the time, I think she would like to kill the guy, the other half, I swear she would like to torture him slowly and painfully for the treatment of his Pokémon and Ash," May explained and Lyra snorted.

"Same here," Lyra agreed. Angie just nodded when Misty looked at her and Misty sighed, amused.

_I dream of you every night _

_Feels like I'm losing my mind _

_The feelin's just getting stronger! _

_My head is spinnin' around _

_You play with me but I'm bound _

_I can't resist any longer! _

_One kiss from you, I'm on fire _

_Your touch is all I desire _

_One look and you take me higher! _

_You know I couldn't resist _

_Yeah I miss...every time I'm with you _

_Every time that we kiss! _

"How about Conway?" asked Angie, remembering the boy from the trainer school. He had spent time with Dawn and had been a bit of a rival during the battles and he had been Dawn's partner during the Tag Battle. She was startled when May shivered.

"Please do not even mention that name in my presence, that guy just gives me the creeps," May muttered the last part. Even Misty was stunned over May's violent reaction to the boy's name.

"What's your problem with him?" Misty asked, curious to what Conway had done to upset May.

"He's just plain creepy," May explained. "I mean, he just sneaks up behind Dawn all the time and the way the light would glint off his glasses…Even Dawn stays far away from him as much as she can." Angie winced as she remembered Conway's weird actions around Dawn and admitted to herself that May was right. Conway was creepy when it came to Dawn.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from Wonderland! _

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from Wonderland! _

_I go crazy when you kiss me _

_Show me how you miss me _

_Take me with you back to Wonderland _

"Barry?" Angie asked, remembering the time Ash complained about Barry constantly crashing into him because Barry was always in a rush, refusing to slow down or stop. May laughed.

"No, his inspirations comes from Paul so if Dawn isn't interested in Paul, then she isn't interested in Barry. Beside, he's too busy trying to beat Ash in their battles to even be concerned about any romantic interests. As far as we know, he doesn't even like Dawn that way," May explained.

_You know I couldn't resist _

_Yeah I miss... every time I'm with you _

_Every time that we kiss! _

_You know that I'm hypnotized _

_Each time I look in your eyes _

_You know I couldn't disguise _

_And I couldn't resist every time that we kiss... _

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from Wonderland! _

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from Wonderland! _

_Ooh its heaven when you kiss me _

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from Wonderland! _

May and Lyra noticed that they were deliberately keeping Ash out of the loop, obviously refusing to accept that Dawn could have a crush on someone they like. Either that or they had convinced themselves that Ash and Dawn weren't even interested in each other.

Dawn opened the oven, pulling the oven gloves over her hands and pulling out the baking tray that already had cookies on it. She placed the baking tray on top of the cooker, the smell of the cookies gently floating into the other room. Dawn picked up the baking tray with the shaped uncooked cookies and slid it into the oven, closing the door with her foot as she stood up.

Placing the oven gloves to the side, she picked up the spatula and gently eased off the baked cookies and piled them on the large plate she had placed to the side, already filled with the cookies she had baked earlier.

_I go crazy when you kiss me _

_Baby don't resist me _

_Take me with you back to Wonderland! _

_You know I that I'm hypnotized... by your eyes _

_And I just can't resist _

_Every time that we kiss! _

_You know I that I'm hypnotized... by your eyes _

_And I just can't resist _

_Every time that we kiss..._

The front door opened causing the four girls to look toward the door to see Pikachu darting in with Piplup following him before Ash stepped into the hallway with bags in his arms. He closed the door with his foot before spotting the girls and smiled.

"Hey, where's Dawn?" he asked. May nudged her head into the kitchen.

"She's baking," May told him as she hopped down from the counter and took a bag from his arms, freeing him of the load. Ash sniffed the air before his eyes widen and his mouth started salivating.

"Awesome, she's making the cookies!" Ash crowed. Pikachu and Piplup were already one step ahead as they had already made their way into the kitchen obviously begging Dawn for a cookie from her scolding that they needed to wait until the cookies had cooled down some more.

"She bakes a lot?" Misty asked, wondering how Ash knew it was cookies by the scent and Ash nodded.

"Oh yeah, since Brock left us during our travels, Dawn took over the cooking duties. Man, she makes the best meals and cookies!" Ash rubbed a hand over his stomach as he remembered her food. "Brock had taught her everything because she wanted to know how to cook the food properly for the Pokémon."

There was a shuffling sound and they turned to see Dawn walking backward out of the kitchen with a large plate of cookies in her hands. She was currently talking to the Pokémon, not noticing the audience she had gained.

Turning around, she spotted Ash and a bright smile crossed her face.

"Ash, you're home," Dawn greeted happily and Ash nodded with a smile of his own. "Yeah, I got you the stuff you asked for," Ash told her as he moved over to her. Dawn placed the plate in the middle of the table, smiling as Pikachu and Piplup climbed up onto the table and snagged a cookie each, eating with delight.

"Wow, they really like your cookies," Misty noted with wide eyes. Ash grinned.

"They like all of Dawn's cooking," Ash corrected as Dawn took the bags out of his arms and took them into the kitchen. Ash grabbed the bag from May and followed Dawn into the kitchen.

The girls looked at the plate of Cookies once more, smiling as Pikachu and Piplup snagged another cookie each and tucked into the treat, cooing with delight. May and Lyra decided to see what the fuss was about and took a cookie each, biting into it before May let out a squeal of delight.

Misty burst out laughing at the love-struck look on May's face when she finished eating the cookie.

"I'm guessing Ash wasn't exaggerating when he said Dawn's cookies were that good?" she asked her friend. May shook her head.

"I feel like I'm in heaven," May groaned. Lyra nodded as she finished her cookie, swallowing with a moan of pleasure.

"Dawn is really good with those cookies," Lyra agreed as she and May snagged another with Pikachu and Piplup already on their sixth one. Not wanting to be left out, Misty and Angie grabbed a cookie, curious to taste it.

Their eyes widen when the sugar hit their taste buds and they looked at each other. The girls weren't lying when they said the cookies were really good.

"Already?" a squeak came from the kitchen doorway and they turned to see Dawn was standing there with a stunned look on her face while Ash was smiling broadly, amused. "You finished the batch of cookies already!" Dawn repeated, planting her hands on her hips.

Confused, they looked down at the plate to see that Pikachu and Piplup with picking up the crumbs, obviously not wanting any sugary goodness to go in the bin. They looked at each other before bursting into giggles while Dawn shook her head amused.

"Seriously! I thought I had to be worried about Ash finishing a whole plate to himself!" Dawn complained. Ash chuckled as he turned Dawn around.

"Come on Dawn, you know how much we love your cookies," he teased her and Dawn rolled her eyes as Ash's eyes darkened. "Not as much as I love your kisses," he teased her with his voice low with desire. Dawn blushed as Ash leaned in and kissed her, proving just how much he loved her kisses.

They separated, brushing their noses against each other with smiles as the song entered Dawn's mind once more.

"_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_," Dawn sang against his lips, giggling as Ash smiled before he took her lips back in his, much to the astonishment of Misty and Angie.

May and Lyra just gave each other a discreet high-five, pleased to see that their friends had gotten together.

The End

Inspired by the image of different characters dancing to different songs. Song belongs to ATC – I'm In Heaven (When You Kiss Me)


End file.
